Kung Fu Penguins
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to "Surfing Pandas and Penguins". We pick up where the first one left off, and the Surf's Up animals journey to China for the adventure of a lifetime, including some kung-fu animals. Hope ya like it!
1. Arrival to China

This is my follow-up to "Surfing Pandas and Penguins" and that the Surf's Up animals are going to China where the Kung Fu Panda gang takes them to the adventure of a lifetime. Hope ya like it!

* * *

Kung Fu Surfers

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Arrival to China

It's been 2 months since Po and Shifu took a little trip to Pen Gu Island and have been taught surfing and kung fu moves to the others. It seems as though another adventure is coming their way, but this time, Cody, Joe, Z and Lani journey to China to see the others again for a little adventure of their own and this time, extreme kung-fu adventurous journey.

It's a bright, sunny day morning in Pen Gu Island and the waves were monstrously huge and Cody Maverick wanted a piece of it. He got his surfboard and paddled himself and the board across the water and started to surf. As the wave got bigger, Cody surfed under the waves and did a little alley-oop move and flew 12 feet across the air and landed himself back in the ocean, still standing.

Unaware that his best friend, Chicken Joe, was watching his move and was surprised to see his move. He paddled his board across the ocean and went in front of him and exclaimed, "That was radical, dude!"

"Thanks, man." said Cody.

"Is that a new trick?"

"Yeah, just learned it, like, a few minutes ago."

"How did you make that alley-oop?"

"It wasn't easy, but, hey, you can't teach an old penguin new tricks."

Joe looked confused and asked, "Dude, how can an old penguin do new tricks?"

Cody chuckled softly and answered, "It's just an expression."

"Oh, okay. Gotcha." he chuckled.

Then, they did their little handshake, just to figure out that they're cool and everything. Then, Joe asked, "Can I see how you did that alley-oop?"

"Absolutely, buddy." said Cody, happily.

"So would we."

Then, they turned around and saw Lani and Z, paddling their boards in the water and saw Joe and Cody, hanging out with each other with their boards and then Cody showed his friends his alley-oop surfing move, as he saw the big wave coming in front of him and he started paddling his board and then it started to rise and then, as it goes higher, Cody got up, turned his board around and then rode the wave around and then, he quickly starts letting go and fiercely does the alley-oop trick, where he starts swirling the board around the wave, 4 times and flew out of his board in 12 feet in the air and landed back in the water, still in the board.

He sees Joe, Lani and Z cheering wildly like crazy and they never saw a move like that before. He paddles back to them and Z said, "Amazing move, man."

"That's what I was about to say." said Joe.

"Wow. I gotta say, you really impressed me with that move." Lani said.

Cody stared at Lani and smiled at her and said, "Impressive enough to, uh... go on a date?"

Lani chuckled slightly and said, "How about in a few weeks?"

"Cody, try not to be so smooth with the girls too much, including Lani, please." said Z.

Cody chuckled sarcastically and said, "Whatever, man."

After that, they went out of the ocean and began to soak up the sun for some relaxation. Joe laid down on the sand, sighing in peace, with his eyes closed, like he's taking a nap. Cody saw Joe relaxing and smiled at him, because he's being kinda silly. Joe opened his eyes and saw two brown eyes staring at him and it was Cody's. He asked, "What's up, Code?"

"Not much, man. I see you're soaking up the sun pretty good. Yeah, the beach is good place to be rather than an icy cold environment, which is almost my comfort zone. I'd perfer Pen Gu than Antarctica, because Shiverpool is like a wasteland with people." Cody said.

Then, they heard a sound of a whale coming out of nowhere and it was a green and blue one. Cody and Joe stood up and saw the whale in front of them and became extremely surprised that it was standing here.

"Whoa...." they said, in unison.

"Where did it come from?" asked Cody.

"Beats me, dude. I'm pretty sure it wants something." Joe answered.

Then, Z and Lani saw this whale and felt kinda surprised that it showed up unannounced and wanted to know who's in there. Cody asked, "Who do you think is in there?"

"We ain't gonna find out standing." Z said.

Then, Cody, Z, Joe and Lani climbed in the whale's fin and then, when they reached the top, they saw a goose with a yellow chinese robe standing there. They looked at him weird and Joe asked, "Who do you think it is?"

"No clue, man." said Z.

"Hey, dude. Where did you come from?" asked Cody.

"I came from China. I'm looking for Cody Maverick, Big Z, Lani Alikai and Chicken Joe." said the goose.

"That's us. Who are you?" asked Lani.

"My name is Zeng. I was sent over here by Master Shifu from China to see if you would spend a week in Jade Palace."

"Jade who?" asked Cody.

"Wait, I remember Master Shifu. Isn't that the little old dude with the red robe with the white and orange fur, and has kung-fu moves?" asked Z.

"That's him." answered Zeng.

"Well, what does he want from us?" asked Lani.

"You'll see when we get there."

They didn't know what's going on and what's the reason why they're going to China, but they sat on the top of the whale anyway and the whale started taking off and they departed out of Pen Gu. A few hours later, Cody started to ask Zeng something about what's happening.

"Can you tell us why we're going to China, though?" asked Cody.

"Because Master Shifu wanted me to tell you to experience China and see what it's like there, because he's told me they've been in this island before and experienced it there." said Zeng.

"Who's they?" asked Z.

"Master Shifu and Po."

Then, the two names strung a reminder by all of them and they noticed that they knew these two. Z raised his eyebrows and said, "Is this Po weighing at 300 something pounds, green eyes, and wears shorts with several stitches?"

"That's him." answered Zeng.

"Are you serious?" asked Lani.

Zeng nodded his head and said, "Master Shifu doesn't lie."

"True, that."

"I can't wait until we get there. It'll be awesome!!" exclaimed Joe.

"Okay, dude. Let's just... chill out, okay?" asked Cody.

Then, early morning comes and they departed out of the whale into a misty river beneath an unknown river. As they walked off, they didn't know what this place is. Cody asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in China."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like China to me."

"Don't worry. You'll see it as soon as we head for Wudang Mountains." said Zeng.

"Wudang what?" asked Joe.

"Oh, you'll see it when we get there." Zeng said, exasperatedly.

Cody and Joe turned to each other and wondered what kind of experiences will await them. They kept walking in several forests until they reached an unfamiliar place as the sun started to rise. Lani asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"The Pool of what?" asked Cody and Joe, in unison.

"And what kind of sick mind would come up with a place?" asked Z.

"It happens to be founded by Master Oogway. He's the one responsible for making kung fu happen."

"Whoa... this Master Oogway is awesome." said Joe.

"Yes, he was."

"Was?" asked Z.

"Where is he?"

"He passed away by old age. That's a wise, peaceful turtle, who's kung fu skills put the Furious Five on the map."

"The Furious who?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" exclaimed a voice from above.

Z, Lani, Joe and Cody looked up and thought it was a voice coming from above. Cody asked, "Who said that?"

"Who said _that?! _Whomever did not hear of them, get ready to feel the thunder!!!"

Then, he recognized the voice out of nowhere and whispered, "I know that voice. It sounds.... familiar."

Then, out of the shadows, enters a giant panda coming in out of nowhere. Then, Cody saw him coming towards them and looked extremely ticked. At first, he didn't know who it was, but as Cody stared at his green eyes, he whispered, "Po?"

Then, Po stared at the young penguin's brown eyes and asked, "Cody?"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Is that cool or what?! There's gonna be a lot more where this comes from, so stick around. And klonoakazeno, I hope you like this crossover. My second KFP/Surf's Up crossover.

BTW, if anyone hasn't seen a fic like this, or never noticed a sequel to a KFP/Surf's Up crossover, feel free to read my first crossover, "Surfing Pandas and Penguins" and see what you think of it. Laterz!!


	2. Old and New Friends

I'm back!!! Hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old and New Friends

Po was surprised to see his old friend, Cody Maverick, in China and both of them were absoultely ecstatic to see each other again. Cody was joyfully shocked that he got to see his old friend again and that he came to China with his friends.

Po asked, "How are you, buddy?"

"Doing great, man. How are you?" asked Cody.

"The same. Yeah, this Dragon Warrior has been doing some serious kung-fu training skills." he answered.

"You remember my friends, Chicken Joe, Big Z and Lani, right?" Cody asked, pointing at them.

Po looked at them and they greeted him, then turned to Cody and asked, "How could I forget? How are you guys?"

"We're all doing fine, man." said Z.

Po and Z looked at each other and noticed that they look alive with their body weight, but completely different from each other, in different species between a panda and a penguin. Cody looked at them and said, "You know, you guys might be twins."

Z turned to Cody slowly and said, "And you could almost get a noogie for that."

"Please, man. No noogies. I've already been noogied enough." Cody pleaded.

Cody and Joe looked around this place and it became a lot more mystical and unfamiliar to them, but it was peaceful and amazing to see. Joe asked, "WHat is this place?"

"This is the Pool of Sacred Tears. I heard you guys saying that you don't know much of this place, but Master Shifu can figure out for you."

"Master Shifu.... name sounds familiar." Cody muttered.

"That's because it is me." a voice came from behind.

Cody froze for a sec and asked, "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

Po nodded slowly to know that it really is Shifu's voice and Cody turned around slowly and saw a familar red panda from behind. He started looking a little nervous and asked, "How've you been?"

"Doing good, Maverick. Yourself?" asked Shifu.

"I'm doing--- good, man." he answered.

"Good. Well, then, this should be interesting. Zeng, thanks for bringing them here."

"You're welcome, Master Shifu." Zeng said, as he flew away.

Joe turned to Shifu and asked, "Who was that guy?"

"That's my assistant and my messenger. He's responsible for giving me some news and something in particular." Shifu said.

"Great..."

"Well, anyways, we should head back to the Jade Palace. I'm pretty sure you guys are in for a little culture shock." Po said.

Cody, Lani and Z were a little anxious to see what's gonna happen, and Joe, on the other hand, really became excited about what's coming. They all followed Po and Shifu over to the town until they saw a duck coming in behind them. They turned around to see Mr. Ping in front of the street, waving at them.

"Hey, dad." Po said.

"Hello, my son."

"Whoa, wait a minute. This guy is your--" Cody said.

"Yeah, he is. These are my old friends, Cody, Z, Lani and Joe. He's the owner of this noodle shop."

"Oh, wait. Po told us about you. We tried these noodles while they were with us in Pen Gu Island. It was phenomenal." Lani said.

"Thank you. It's a real pleasure to meet you all." Mr. Ping said.

"The same here." said Z.

"I'll see you all around. Welcome to China!"

As soon as they left the noodle shop, Cody grew a little confused about Mr. Ping being Po's dad and he asked, "You do realize that your dad's a duck, right?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but he pretty much took me in when I was a cub and he took care of me for 20 plus years. And whenever he needs help with the noodle shop, I'm willing to do so." Po answered.

"Aw, that's nice." Lani said.

As soon as they got to the palace, they were surprised to see all the stairs that leads to the palace. Cody dropped his beak, as soon as he saw them for the first time and asked, "Dude.... do we really have to climb all these steps?"

"For Shifu, it's a lot easier, but for us, it gets a little tricky, but you get used to it. It takes about 20 to 30 minutes to walk up the stairs and by the time you get to the top, you're pretty much tired." said Po.

Shifu quickly ran across the stairs and went to the top, which left Cody a little imtimidating, but 21 percent confident about it. He said, "Well, if it gives us some upper-body strength..."

Cody, Z, Lani, Joe and Po all walked up to the steps and Shifu was awaiting them to come up the stairs and 35 minutes later, as soon as they get there, most of them were already out of breath, but overcame it. Cody and Joe panted hardly and they were sweating already. Cody asked, "You okay, man?"

"That.... was.... totally.... radical, dude." Joe panted.

"Okay, this time, I'm hoping you make these a little shorter." said Lani.

"That's just the way these stairs has been for centuries." explained Shifu.

"You mean to tell us, that these stairs have been here since before we were born?" asked Z.

"That's right." Po panted.

"All right, you ready to see what it looks like?"

"We're heavily anticipating." said Cody.

Shifu opened the door and they were surprised to see everything from the inside of the palace. Cody dropped his jaw and saw every Chinese antique that they could possibly see. He whispered, "Dude...."

"Did you just see--" Z began.

"I know."

"Well, most of these are pretty cool to see and they're pretty much, like an amazing array of items that no one has ever seen before." said Po.

"This is exciting."

"You guys sure live high on the hog." Joe said.

"Well, we wouldn't say that. It's just stuff that's been here a long time ago." explained Shifu.

"This place is awesome!" Cody exclaimed.

"So, you want to see the Furious Five?" asked Po.

Everyone nodded their heads and felt like they're really amazing to meet. They walked them in the bunkhouse and saw them all in the kitchen, just socializing with each other. As soon as they saw Master Shifu and Po with some guests, they turned their attention to them and Tigress asked, "Master, who are they?"

"Well, you remember when me and Po said we're going to Pen Gu Island?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah, we remember. Why?" asked Crane.

"Well, they came from Pen Gu to see us." answered Po.

"Students, introduce yourselves."

Everyone got up in front of them and introduced them one-by-one.

"I'm Tigress."

"Crane's the name."

"Hello, I'm Viper."

"Monkey here."

"And I am Mantis."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Cody Maverick and this is Chicken Joe, Big Z and Lani."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, how long you're staying?" asked Crane.

"About a week."

"That's cool. By tomorrow, you'll get to see how kung-fu works." said Mantis.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Cody said, nervously.

"All right, time for some rest."

Po showed them to where they're gonna be sleeping and they saw two empty dorms. Z and Lani went to the dorm on the right, and Cody and Joe went on the room to the left. For Cody and Joe, it felt like they're roomates and they're really looking forward to hang out with each other.

"So, this is really cool, man. I've always wanted to experience kung-fu moves. How awesome is that?" asked Joe.

Cody sighed nervously and said, "I think it's kinda.... okay."

"Dude, come on. This has gotta be the coolest part of kung-fu. Maybe you should experience it and see if you could use those moves in your surfing skills."

"Good point, man."

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

"Who knows?"

* * *

Well, now that they got to meet each other, the Surf's Up animals meeting the Kung Fu Panda animals and wonder what's coming their way? Who knows, next chapter in the bag!!


	3. Kung Fu Training

This chapter will make you drop your mouths and LOL, because the Surf's Up animals get a taste of kung-fu for the first time, and also, a special guest is in this fic. Who's the guest? Musaki, my OC character. He's getting his appearance on his fic, too.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kung-fu Training

Early morning comes and Cody and Joe were sleeping a little until they heard a gong sound. He whispered, "What... was that?"

"I don't know, man. I gotta find out." said Cody.

Cody quietly opened the door and walked silently to find out where it comes from, until--

"Morning, penguin."

Shifu's voice startled Cody and he turned around to see him standing there. He put his flipper through his chest, because it felt like he's got a heart attack. Then, he turned to him and said, "Dude, you completely scared the crap out of me."

He reaches in his robe and pulls out a flute and banged his head harder.

"Ow, man! What did I do?"

"If you want to be a part of this, we do not approve of cursing here, understood?" Shifu asked.

Cody caressed his head and answered, "Got it."

As soon as Cody, Lani, Joe and Z went outside the training hall, they saw Po, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and other panda coming behind them. When they got there, Shifu introduced them to Musaki coming out behind them. Cody stared at him and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"This is Musaki. He's a new addition to our family. He's gonna give you all the basis of the kung-fu moves." Shifu explained.

"Aww, that's so cute. A little panda coming to take down a penguin. That'll be the day." Cody said, teasingly.

Cody went in to see if he's 'dangerous', but Musaki grabbed Cody's flipper and then flipped him down to the ground. Cody groaned painfully and then Musaki looked at him and said, "Little panda, one, small-headed penguin, zero."

Cody got up and turned to Musaki and said, "Oh, it's like that, right? You're just gonna take me down like that?"

"What do you think?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, whatever you do, when in training, you don't mess with Musaki. He's a little hard-core when it comes to kung fu training." said Crane.

"Whatever you do, don't cross Musaki when we're training." explained Po.

Cody scoffed and said, "I can take down this little sucker. He doesn't scare me."

"Actually, you're taking down Tigress." Musaki said.

Cody turned around and saw Tigress and her claws coming out, snarling, ready for battle. He turned around slowly and turned to Z and said, "Her, I'm pretty much scared of."

Cody and Tigress came in face-to-face with each other, like they're really gonna take each other down. He scoffed and said, "I'm not hitting a girl."

"Good, then this should be easy." she said, and kicks Cody in the head and falls down to the ground.

He gets up slowly and sees that she's not an ordinary kitten. She's like a combat force-mode and then, he puts his flippers in the air, ready to fight back and then, plans to kick her butt, so he kicked her in the head, but she caught his foot, spun him around and threw him over the sky and falls back down and Tigress kicked him in the face. He fell down and Cody got back up again and slapped her in the face and kicked her down. But, she kicked him the groin and everyone made a big reaction to it. Cody winced in pain and squeaked a little and fell down on the ground.

Musaki comes over and said, "You know, I was watching and learning and what I learned was.... that I loved watching a penguin being beat by a tigress. That and, I should not have watched."

Cody got up, with hardly a few bruises, but still managed to take her down. He said, "I'm not scared of this chick. Let's she what she got."

Then, Cody ran around, did a backflip and flew across her face and kicked it with his feet and fell down to the ground. She didn't feel any blood coming in and was impressed to see his moves. She got up and said, "Great moves. A little more improvement, but good moves."

"Thanks, and yours wasn't so bad, either." he said.

"All righty, then. Take me on, dude." said Musaki.

"Me, take you down?"

"Come on, you think you're so cocky and hot about it, take me down."

"All right, now I know I'm not scared of you, so let's do this."

Musaki stepped back and as Cody kicked him and threw punches at him, he was sure not to hurt himself. He pounced down and kicked him back and then Cody took a jab at his face, so he ran and decided to run him over, but he missed because Musaki did a anti-gravity lean in order to miss any punches. Cody was surprised to see that and asked, "How did you do that?"

"Practice."

Cody growled lowly and ran across the training hall and did another backflip and flew into the air and Musaki leaped in the air and sees Cody's foot leaning in for him, but Musaki kicked him in the face and they both landed on the ground. They both started panting and looked into each other's eyes, like they meant business, like they weren't finished with each other yet.

"Time!" Shifu shouted.

Musaki and Cody turned to Shifu and both asked, "Time?!"

"What do you mean 'time'?" asked Musaki.

"I was this close to kick his butt, man!" Cody exclaimed.

"I've seen enough. You both were doing amazingly great."

"He's got a point there."

"All right, let's see if Joe and Po can take each other down." said Crane.

Joe and Po came in the stadium and went in full-throttle with each other. Joe puts on his kung-fu face, like he's been looking forward to do this. Po sparred him, but Joe already grabbed his paw and flipped his body across the ground. Then, he ran across, did a little body-flip and kicked him in the chin and into his face. Po flew across the tree and he flew back and caught him as his belly flew him up the sky and fell down on the floor.

"Impressive, dude." said Joe.

"Hey, yours was pretty cool, too." Po explained.

Then, Mantis and Z were next and Mantis grabbed his feet and flipped him on the ground multiple times and Z couldn't see where he's at and Mantis kicked him in the face and then he used his pincers to squeeze his fin. Z screamed painfully and caught him in the blink of an eye. Z asked, "Aren't you worried that I might squish you?"

"Hey, I might be small, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything." Mantis answered.

Then, Lani and Shifu were taking on with each other. She said, "I should warn you. Lani's got skills."

"Well, we will just have to see about that, won't we?" asked Shifu.

Then, Shifu went in full-combat mode and used a stick to see if Lani could dodge in them and she did dodge them and then, see if she would be in combat with her inner-tough girl and she knocked him off her feet and he attempted to get her back by running faster and flipped her back, but missed because she wouldn't let him go easy. They both went airborne and she kicked him in the face and Shifu kept going.

"You never stop, do ya?" asked Lani.

"Only when I'm meditating." answered Shifu.

"Let's finish this!"

Then, Lani did a backflip and then knocked him off her feet and fell down to the floor, but stopped on its tracks as he ran off towards her and knocked her down. Everyone cheered and applauded for them and Shifu was impressed by her moves and so did Lani.

"You look like you're kung-fu material." said Shifu.

"So do you, I mean with experience and what-not."

"All right, everyone. That was pretty good. Cody, Joe and Lani, great work. Z, I'd say you did okay. You and Mantis could team up and something like that."

"How do you guys fight with this guy?" asked Z.

"Well, he usually takes down every aspect of kung-fu about his size and prety much anything he could come up with, he'll strike back." said Viper.

"He could outsmart me one of those days."

"Could be a possibilty." said Mantis.

* * *

How funny is that?! Seeing Cody get his butt kicked by Tigress. Hilarious. Hope you like the next chapter.


	4. Getting to Know the Surfers

After the kung-fu training, seems like all the KFP animals start to get to know the Surf's Up characters more. Kinda forming a friendship together.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting to Know the Surfers

As soon as day turns to evening, everyone gathers up for dinner and Cody, Z, Lani and Joe showed up to find something interesting and edible to eat with. They saw Po cooking up something amazing that they might find in their liking to their taste-buds. Cody asked, "So, how long have you been cooking, man?"

"I guess since I was a teenager, I guess, so I've been helping my dad out in his noodle shop for so long and as I got older, it's been a good feeling to help him out." said Po.

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"So, do you have a family?" asked Viper.

"Well, basically, I never had a father and I never even knew him when I was a kid, so it's just been me, my mom and my older brother, Glen. However, my mom died several months ago, so."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." said Crane.

"Hey, it's okay. Living in Pen Gu is a lot better than Shiverpool."

"Where's that?" asked Tigress.

"It's a little area from Hawaii, which is about 5,000 miles from here. I love it there. The sun, the sand, the waves, the chicks--" Cody said.

Lani clears his throat after Cody uttered the word 'chicks', and looked at him in a humorous, yet stern glare like, 'are you kidding me?' and she said, "What he meant to say is, the environment there is pretty amazing."

"Right, right. That's what I was about to say."

"Sure you were."

"So, how did you guys meet?" asked Mantis.

"We first met when she rescued a little penguin, but then realized that he only did it for attention and stuff and I kinda had a little crush on her and--"

"Somebody's got lady-skills." teased Po.

"So, when you guys getting married?" asked Musaki.

"We're not getting married. We're not even dating yet." Cody said.

"Dude, come on. You so went on a date with her, like 5 months ago and you kissed her in the beak. I was there and you definitely had Lani eating out of the palm of your flipper." said Joe.

"Very funny, man." Cody said, sarcastically.

"I think it's very sweet of you to be a couple." said Viper.

"So you say." muttered Z.

"All right, guys. We're about ready to eat here. Hope you guys like this food." said Po, as he passed out all the bowls to everyone.

Everyone took a little taste of the noodles and Cody seems to like it. He said, "Oh, man. This is so awesome."

"Dude, this really is tasty. It tastes better than shrimp and squid." said Joe.

Po choked on his soup and coughed heavily and asked, "Did you say.... you eat... squid?"

"Well, they had squid on a stick back at Pen Gu."

"Oh, man. That's disgusting." said Mantis.

"Why would you eat something like that?" asked Crane.

"It tastes pretty cool."

"Let's not lose any of our appetites here. Talking about squid will have us disturbed." said Cody.

"I agree." said Tigress.

"So, how did you guys meet?" asked Lani.

"We formed the Furious Five after Shifu took us all in when we were younger and over the years, we've been giving lots of kung-fu training and most times, he's been very strict with us. We kinda got used to it, and we really took our kung fu skills as a way of doing what he says. When Po came into our lives, at first we didn't even want him here, but as he got to know him, he's pretty cool to be with and we went from cold-hearted mammals to fun-likeable people." Tigress explained.

"Wow, so what was Po's position here?" asked Z.

"Dragon Warrior. He's our master and at the same time, he's both a teacher and a student, and most of all, he's a friend and a part of our family." said Monkey.

"We felt the same way about Cody. When he first came here, I wanted to hide myself away, but he wanted to learn how to surf and at the same time, I wanted to teach him to have fun and still surf. He's also the one responsible for getting me out of the shadows and brought surfing back to my life. SO, I think I owe him for that." said Z.

"Did he really?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, he did. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be back to where I started off at."

"Cody, good boy." said Crane.

"Well, I felt like everyone wanted him back, so I brought him, like, 'back from the dead' or some crap like that." said Cody.

"Where's Shifu?" asked Z.

"He usually eats by himself most of the time and sometimes he eats with us for some reason. And sometimes he meditates, just to find some inner peace." said Viper.

"Why would he want inner peace? He's got all the peace he needs, I think." said Joe.

"Most times he doesn't like being disturbed, so it's his 'alone time', I guess you could say." explained Musaki.

"Does Shifu have any... problems?" asked Cody.

"Well, we would tell you that, but I ain't sure that he wants us to talk about it. It would be better off just to keep it to ourselves." said Po.

Cody looked at Musaki and thought that he was a force to be reckoned with, but when he looked at him with his blue eyes, he knew that he was a cool dude to hang out with. He asked, "So, Musaki. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Po and the Five call me 'Lil' Saki', others call me 'Saki-man', 'Saki-saki', and 'Saki', but I like 'Lil' Saki' better, just because it's a cool nickname and it stuck for some time."

"That's cool, man. So, how long have you been living with these guys?" asked Cody.

"For I guess, 4 months. I was an orphan there and I felt as if nobody wants me there, but by the time Shifu and the others took me in, I felt as if they could be an awesome, caring family to live with, but as the weeks go by, most of them weren't very fond of me, especially Tigress, who's been treating me like crap for most of the time. There was this one time that she was beating the mess out of me and I ended up with a black eye, because she felt like I don't deserve to be here anymore." said Musaki.

"Are you serious?" asked Z.

"It's true."

Cody, Joe, Lani and Z and the rest turned to Tigress, for her verbal assault on Musaki, like she was busted. She looked at them and asked, "What?"

"Why did you say some hurtful things to Musaki? Don't you have a heart or something?" asked Cody.

"Maybe she doesn't have a heart." said Lani.

Everyone gasped at them after hearing what they said and Po answered, "She does have a heart. She just... doesn't like to show it, most of the time."

"Well, that made me feel better." she said, sarcastically.

"But, we kinda broke the ice and everything's cool now. We've become great friends and she's like my big sister, only less bratty, just a smidge." said Musaki.

"So, why did you get orphaned?" asked Lani.

"Well, my parents died when I was 6 and it was a hard time for me in my childhood and I just keep thinking about them most of the time and sometimes, I get really shy. I hardly talk to anybody, but when they get to know me better, I feel confident that they really enjoy hanging out with me." said Musaki.

"Wow. You're like a little warrior, aren't you?" asked Cody.

"Most definitely. I get through everything and I'm lucky to have family like this in my life."

The rest of the gang enjoyed their dinner and started talking some more until it was time to hit the hay and get some shut-eye for tomorrow. Everyone dispersed from the kitchen and into the dorms for some sleep. A few hours later, Shifu checked on all of them to see if they're asleep and then, he went to Musaki's room to see if he's okay. He saw him sleeping peacefully and smiled for him. Then, he went to Cody and Joe's room and sees them falling asleep also. It seems as though they're starting to like China a lot.

* * *

Awesome fic, isn't it? Stay tuned for the next chapters of this crossover. Trust me, you will love it!


	5. Another Visitor

I am back!! I know how long you've been waiting for this, so the wait is OVER!! Hope ya like it, also, this is the first time you'll see my 'Surf's Up' OC character, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick, Cody's long-lost twin brother.

Also, if you want to see Austin "Gizmo" Maverick, feel free to read my 'Surf's Up' fic, "Long-Lost Twin Penguins". Pretty cool. Anyway, I had my fun, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Another Visitor

The next day, Shifu was outside meditating near the palace and then, Cody comes in and sees him in inner peace. He was about to leave and let him go with his meditating, until...

"Up a little early, aren't we, Master Cody?" asked Shifu.

Cody chuckled and asked, "How'd you know it was me, man?"

"I have eyes on the back of my head."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"It means I can sense you coming in unannounced."

"Oh, yeah, of course. That's right. Po told me about that, and said that it was really creepy, like I've been busted or something."

"I'm sure Po told you that directly."

Then, they heard a flapping sound out of nowhere and it was Zeng, flying out of nowhere and landed on the ground, with all his feathers coming out. Shifu groaned silently and then turned to Zeng and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Well, a few rhino guards want to see you, master." said Zeng.

Shifu lets out a loud groan and asked, "Do I have to deal with this now?"

"Yes, master. It's urgent."

Shifu got up and then followed Zeng with him outside, and Cody's standing there, a little confused to what's happening. He thought the best way to find out is to follow them. As soon as they got to the front of the palace, two guards were standing there and Cody saw them, and didn't notice they were this tall.

"Dude... they're rhinos." said Cody.

"What's the problem?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah, we found this penguin from across town. He claims that he's looking for a Cody Maverick." said the guard.

"What penguin?" asked Cody.

"Well, kinda like you, but smaller, has blue eyes, wears some Z necklace, has spiky hair, cool but kinda shy and somewhat creepy-looking."

"I resent that!" said a voice from behind.

The rhino showed them a young penguin who looks like Cody, but different. He sees Cody and waved at him, saying, "What's up, Codes?"

Cody came close to him and recognized him by the eyes and asked, "Gizmo?"

"You know this kid?" asked Shifu.

"He's my twin penguin."

"Release him." said the rhino.

The second rhino released Gizmo and fell down on the floor. Gizmo got up and said to the rhino, "You know, it would've helped if you put me down gently."

"Thank you, that'll be all."

The two rhinos departed out of the palace and then, Cody and Shifu took a look at Gizmo and Shifu asked, "How did you get here?"

"By whale." replied Gizmo.

"What's your real name?" asked Zeng.

"Austin. I like the name, but it's kinda too over-cool so, I call myself 'Gizmo'."

"Who came up with the nickname?" asked Shifu.

"Cody did. He sees me around the igloo back in Shiverpool, with a few icy items and made a surfboard, and the nickname stuck." Gizmo explained.

"Welcome to China, lil' bro." said Cody.

"Thanks, dude."

"Okay, let's go to the training hall." Shifu said.

"Training hall?" asked Gizmo.

"Dude, trust me. It's like they're taking you down." Cody said.

As soon as they came there, they saw Po, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey standing there. Gizmo took a look at Mantis and asked Shifu, "These are the guys they're gonna take me on? And...why is there a little green midget bug here?"

Mantis overheard the comment and told Gizmo, "Who you calling a midget?!"

"Pretty much, you, short stuff? Ain't you too small for something like that? I mean, you could get squished!"

"Listen, kid, this 'midget' has got the eye of a warrior."

"And a mouth of a hyena, like you'd really know.... what are you doing anyway?" asked Gizmo.

"Kung-fu." answered Tigress.

"Kung what?"

"You've never heard Kung-fu?" asked Po.

"I've heard of it, but why do you do it, anyways?"

"It gives us self-respect, discipline and makes you fierce." said Viper.

"And you guys are..."

"I'm Mantis, this is Viper, Tigress, Crane, Monkey and our master, Po."

Gizmo looked at Po and saw his ginormous belly, thinking, 'why let a fat dude by a master' and started laughing hysterically. He looked at Po and asked, "Okay, ask me this question, how is this dude a kung-fu master?"

"Long story." said Shifu.

"Yes, I bet. Dude, two words, lose weight."

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Po.

"I can't believe these were one of the nimrods who're you're most intimidated about." said Gizmo.

Then, he took a look at Tigress and she got him scared to death and said, "Okay, maybe the fierce tiger is."

"Right, we should start training. Since you want the experience of kung-fu, we'll let Tigress take down Gizmo." said Shifu.

Tigress came in from of him and told him, "So, you wanna take me down?"

"Woman, please. I dare ya, I can take you down any day of the week, unless you can't handle me.... toots." said Gizmo.

"'Toots?'" asked both Po and Cody.

"What's with the toots?" asked Tigress.

"Well, that's how you are, ain't it?" asked Gizmo.

Then, Cody sees Joe, Lani and Z coming in and Joe asked, "Dude, what's happening?"

"Gizmo's' doing kung-fu." Cody answered.

"Hey, Gizmo's here? Radical, man! So, is he gonna get his butt kicked by a girl, just like you did?" asked Joe.

"She didn't even know what hit her, plus she couldn't handle this surfer." said Cody.

"I don't think she'll handle anyone. Not since yesterday, you've been pretty much kicked by a girlie tiger, with the heart of a warrior." said Lani.

"Hey, she didn't know what hit her, okay? And who asked you?" asked Cody.

"So, that's your twin brother?" asked Crane.

"Yep, that's Gizmo. Kinda weird that a 13-year old penguin can take down a fierce animal." said Cody.

"Tigress is a little fierce, but she has a heart of gold.... kinda. She sometimes kinda shows it, but she's like a little tough jaguar... who ultimately scars the crap out of you." said Monkey.

"You know, you never told us you had a twin brother. He looks a lot like you, only different and such. So, you think he's got the skills and also got what it takes to break-out the moves?" Crane asked.

Cody sighed and felt by the looks of things, it was not gonna go well. He turned to Crane and replied, "Not a chance."

* * *

LOL How cool is that? Anyways, you'll see Gizmo get his butt kicked in the next chapter coming soon!


	6. Gizmo's Training

Well, now it's time to see Tigress kicking my 'Surf's Up' OC character, Gizmo's butt. This is for Wolf Mystic and I hope she'll find it impressive. Everyone else, same thing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gizmo's Training

At the Training Hall, Tigress and Gizmo looked at each other and both of them looked extremely fearless. Crane, Shifu, Po, Cody, Z, Lani, Joe, Viper, Mantis and Monkey were all watching this unfold. Cody and Po had a few nervous feelings, but Po has the most nevrous feeling because he doesn't know what's gonna hit them.

Po quivered his lip and twitched his eye because he wasn't gonna take the whole waiting period. Cody turned around and saw Po twitching his eyes and looked like he's having seizure. He asked, "Dude, you okay?"

Po looked at Cody and answered, "Who, me? Yeah, I'm cool. Cool as.... a cucumber, really."

Cody could see it through his fat belly and asked, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

The panda scoffed and said, "Nah, I'm not nervous. Just.... petrified, really."

Cody groaned a little turned his attention to Gizmo and Tigress to see if they made their move yet. They're just standing there instead, looking at each other's eyes, like they're really to attack. Gizmo stared her eyes and asked, "You really think you're gonna take me on?"

"Without a doubt. I took down anyone in training skills and kung-fu keeps me focused." Tigress answered.

"Yeah, right. Just how are you gonna take down this penguin?" asked Gizmo.

Tigress ran quickly and sucker-punched Gizmo in the face and flew down on the ground. Everyone exclaimed and winced at the situation and Po covered his eyes before it even happened. Gizmo groaned and got up slowly, then coughed a little, and dusting off dirt all over him. He started catching his breath and saw Tigress standing there, smirking.

"Smooth move. But I just getting warmed up." he said.

"Sure, you were."

Gizmo grabbed her paw and flipped her down on the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Cody and Po dropped their jaws together and became totally shocked about that. They had never seen Gizmo like that before. As soon as Tigress got up, she dusted herself off, looked at Gizmo and said, "Impressive."

"And I ain't doing it to impress you ever. But, that's way better than what you just did."

"Wanna put your mouth where your mouth is?"

"I'm likeable to fill your mouth with blood!"

Po was absoultely disturbed by what he said and asked Cody, "Is he really gonna knock out Tigress' mouth and blood will come out of it?"

"Nah, man. It's his way of showing that he's, you know, tough and agressive. He's tough, but not too tough. He's really cool once you get to know him." Cody answered.

Soon enough, Tigress and Gizmo started running towards each other, jumped up in the air and kicked themselves in the shin and fell back down to the stadium, still standing. Gizmo went full throttle on her, kicking and punching at every part of Tigress, but she didn't feel any pain at all.

Gizmo growled frustratedly and asked, "You're not even gonna forfeit?!"

"A real warrior never quits."

"Like heck, you're gonna finish me off!"

Tigress growled lower, stared at Gizmo and said, "Try me."

"This is gonna be sweet!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Yep, the little penguin's done for." Z said.

"I've got my choice on Tigress." said Viper.

"Man, please. I'd go with the little penguin. He's gonna survive." Musaki said, out of nowhere.

They turned around and saw Musaki standing there, without noticing. He asked, "What's going on?"

"Tigress is starting to kick Gizmo's butt." said Po.

Tigress quickly sped up to Gizmo, she kept spinning around him and he was looking around to see, but he saw her everywhere and couldn't take it to heart to see her going around and around and around and around and he started to feel a little dizzy. He asked, "Can you stop, please? You're making me very dizzy."

She quickly stopped, then ran behind him and attempted to climb on top of the stairs, jumped off and gave Gizmo a body-slam. Everyone was surprised and made exclamations about that body-slam and it was a fierce one at that. Gizmo's flipper was sticking out and he attempted to lift her up and throw her halfway, but she held her claws on a tree branch and flew to Gizmo and kicked him in the stomach. Gizmo felt like he was done for and as soon as he fell down to his knees, he said, "Okay, you win. I surrender!"

She folded her arms and said, "And..."

"And I'm sorry for ragging about you and your kung-fu skills and the Dragon Warrior."

"And...?"

"And for making for of you guys and coming here unannounced."

"And....?"

"What else do you want me to say?!"

"That I am better in kung-fu."

Gizmo scoffed and said, "You can't make me say that."

Tigress raised her pa and her claws came out of nowhere, like she's gonna mess his face up. He looked at the claws and gulped nervously, then said, "Okay, okay, okay. You're better in kung-fu. Just put the freakin' claws down, please."

Tigress removed the claws and helped him up. Gizmo looked at her and shook her hand. He said, "Nice moves."

"Thanks, yours, too."

"Yeah, I was this close to be beating the crap out of anyone, let alone a girl. I mean, next thing I know, I'll be completely be messed up by someone else."

"Like who?"

"The little white teddy bear with the brown robe, standing right there. I think he's too precocious to even handle this. If anyone thinks I can take him down, that's a lot of bunk crap. You'd have to either out of your mind or be a wack-job to take down a little animal like that."

Shifu dropped his jaw at those comments, then he comes to Gizmo, lets out his flute and whacked him on the head 2 times.

"Dude! Did you just--"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you out of your freakin' mind, dude?! What the bunk where you thinking, man?"

Shifu bonked him in the head again and asked, "What did I even do?!"

"If you ever want to stay here and do some training, we do not approve cursing here, understand?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, sir."

"For the record, it's 'Master'."

"Okay, yes, sir, master, whatever."

Gizmo looked the other way and saw everyone staring at him and Cody was surprised to see him coming out of his shell a little and noticed that the little shy penguin he knew, was breaking out of his comfort zone. He looked at Cody and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Dude... you just got out of your shell. You're really starting to socialize." Cody said.

"Yeah, well.... I've grown up in a lot of ways. So, I wasn't gonna isolate myself for the rest of my life, like I did before."

"When did you isolate yourself?" asked Viper.

Gizmo chuckled and said, "It's a long story."

* * *

Well, hope it made you LOL. Stay tuned for more.


	7. Getting to Know Gizmo

This takes after the Tigress/Gizmo rumble and everyone wanted to get to know Gizmo more and add some embarassing moments with one of the Five. Trust me, it's pretty hilarious.

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting to Know Gizmo

A few hours after the Tigress-Gizmo smackdown rumble, everyone settled down in the kitchen to sort of get to know Gizmo a little better. Crane asked, "So, who's the genius behind the name 'Gizmo'?"

"Actually, that's me. I came up with the name." Cody said.

"Oh, really? How come?" asked Viper.

"It's kind of a long story. When we were kids, I saw him in my room in Shiverpool-- we were living in an igloo at this point-- fixing an ice skateboard and surfboard at the same time and I was actually impressed with what he did, so I named him Gizmo, just to give him a little nickname. He seemed to like it a lot."

"That's incredible." Po answered.

"They were long-lost brothers." Lani said.

"Long lost?" asked Tigress.

"That's right."

"Why?" asked Monkey.

Gizmo sighed and said, "Well, it's kind of a long story, but there was this ginormous blizzard coming in and the wind was blowing so hard. Then, some freak wind blew towards our house, and I woke up to find out what it was and I tried to find everyone and nobody was there. Soon enough, chucks of ice from the roof fell off and Cody ran in and got me away from there. He gave me a place that we can be safe in away from the wind, but it wasn't enough. The wind broke through the floor and because the wind was fierce and hard, Cody tried to hold me tighter, but it became so fierce, it just broke through another part of the floor and I flew 80-something feet from the sky into the far side of the earth."

"Wow. You flew up 80 feet from the air?" asked Po.

"Absoultely."

"What was your reaction to it, Cody?" asked Mantis.

"I was devastated, man. I felt as if he died or something. There were two things running through my mind: either he survived or he disappeared. We were all in shock and anguish afterwards. It was a constant stuggle for us that one part of our family was gone."

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well, I was flying towards the earth and it took 3 hours from Antarctica to North America and it landed he in Los Angeles, California. I remember I didn't wake up, but I heard thunder and lightning and it was rainy outside and within a few hours, someone took me in and gave me a place called home. Often, I took my approach to skating and surfing later on. It's like I never left, because it was my birthplace anyhow." Gizmo said.

"Los Angeles was your birthplace?" asked Viper.

"Of course. I just turned 14 several weeks ago and it feels really good, you know, being a teen and all that. I have so much attention going on and it's awesome."

"What did you do in L.A., dude?" asked Joe.

"Surfing, skating, being a musician and all that, hanging out with friends, but underneath all this, I still remember Cody and I get a little homesick and I missed Shiverpool a lot."

"How old were you went you went back to L.A.?" asked Mantis.

"I was 8. And I found Cody when I was 12 when I first came to Pen Gu Island. I've lived there for a year and a half to be closer to my brother."

"So, you guys had a lot of catching up to do?" asked Po.

"Yeah, we did." said Cody.

"I can understand most of us flying 80 feet in the air and Crane always flies within 40 feet, because big air doesn't suit well for him. One time, when he went 200 feet in the air, he quickly got back down to the ground and after only 4 seconds, he threw up." said Monkey.

"It was only one time!" Crane exclaimed.

"You threw up after you went 200 feet in the air and got back on the ground?" Joe asked.

"He even puked on Shifu's robe." said Mantis.

Joe, Cody and Gizmo laughed hysterically about this ordeal. Crane suddenly felt embarassed and his cheeks blushed a little. Then, he said, "First of all, that wasn't even funny and that happened to be a traumatic experience and secondly, I didn't even know Shifu's robe was laying down on the floor. I didn't know if he was here."

"How did Shifu react to it?" asked Lani.

"Let's not get to that part, please."

"Oh, you guys should've seen it. It was so funny. Soon after Shifu found his robe, he sniffed it and saw the puke stain on his robe. He was mad as heck and gathered all of us in the palace, looking like a very mad, furious old animal that looks like someone pulled a prank on him and wasn't laughing about it. We even saw him robe-less and it was completely both weird and hilarious. Po had to cover him with a blanket to prevent embarassment, but then Shifu wanted answers and suddenly we all pointed at Crane, because Monkey and I saw him puke on the robe." Mantis said.

Mantis laughed hysterically over this memory and Monkey let out a few snickers and Crane was disturbed about any of this. Then, Cody laughed also and asked, "So what happened after that?"

"Oh, he had to do Shifu's laundry for a whole month, plus including some heavy training after our training hours. We were the only ones enjoying his misery without Shifu noticing." said Po.

"It was crazy. I was disgusted when I had to was his 'delicates' and let them out to dry. I was sick to my stomach." Crane said.

"How long did it last?" asked Gizmo.

"It lasted for 4 weeks." Viper answered.

"The most painful 4 weeks ever."

"Yeah, but you got used to it, right?" asked Z.

"Yes and no, but I had to do what he said, with few complaints and no problems. After that, I was happy that I served those painful punishments, because it was brutally painful, including the training. I left with minor cuts, scars and bruises on my wings, legs, and back. All I had to do was attack Shifu, try out some heavy exercise equipment that I didn't want to take part of because of my height." Crane said.

"Wait, you mean, you're--"

"Skinny." said Po.

"Dude, two words, gain weight." said Gizmo.

"Four words-- You can shut up, please."

"That's five." said Cody.

"Okay, I think we've had enough fun for this. We're sorry, Crane. I didn't know you would have the most embarassing moment ever. All because you flew 200 feet in the air? It happens to every one and I've seen birds do it at 100 feet and half of them were scared like baby eggs." said Gizmo.

Crane smiled and chuckled at the remark and said, "Yeah, you're right. I have to admit my embarassing moment was pretty funny after a while, thought I didn't find it funny, but I was laughing inside whenever someone talks about it."

Viper took a notice of Gizmo's necklace with a Z carved on the center and asked, "Who gave you that necklace?"

Gizmo looked at the Big Z necklace and replied, "Big Z gave it to me. I was only 5 years old when he gave it to me, when he came to Shiverpool. Never removed it since."

"How come you had those?" asked Tigress.

"Well, I just thought everybody wanted a little thing to let people think they're Big Z, but I've actually made my own line of Big Z necklaces like 10 years ago and everybody seemed to like them. I stopped making them when I 'faked' my death somehow later." Z said.

"Why did you fake your death? I mean you were awesome then and why?" asked Po.

"One day, I messed up on the contest and winning became a big deal for me, but this guy--Tank Evans-- comes up and shows off his moves and I wanted to copy what he did and then, I fell from across the waves and fell down on the water. When I looked at the reaction of my fans, I didn't want anyone to know that I was loser, so I ended up faking my death and hid myself away for 10 years until this guy, Cody, came to my life and brought me back out here and continued doing what I'm capable of doing."

"You've never told us that." said Mantis.

"Neither did we." said Po.

"I can understand fans giving up on you, but you giving up on your fans? That's crazy. You just have to accept yourself for who you are and nobody's perfect." Po said.

"You make it sound so easy." said Z.

"That's how I go by."

"So, Gizmo. Are you most likeable?" asked Viper.

"Everybody in the entire island likes me a lot. I'm kinda hoping I would be liked here." Gizmo said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Crane.

"Well, when I'm in a new place or see new people, I get painfully shy around them and thoughts just came to my mind, like do they like me or something. So, I try not to prevent myself from seeing new people, but it's really hard to be around them at all."

"We're cool with you, already." said Po.

"You are?"

"Absoultely. Why wouldn't we?" asked Monkey.

Gizmo smiled and said, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

To be continued...

There's more adventures on the way coming up! Also, if you guys got Cartoon Network, you might've seen "Surf's Up" yesterday. If not, you could always get it on DVD or Blu-ray. Laterz!!


	8. Secrets of Tai Lung

The 'Surf's Up' gang gets a glimpse of old legendary Chinese antiques and a little something about Tai Lung. It'll be extremely cool!

* * *

Chapter 8: Secrets of Tai Lung

The next day, Cody, Gizmo, Z, Lani and Joe gathered up at the palace where the Five, Po and Shifu already went inside. Gizmo looked athe place and never saw anything like this before.

"Whoa, look at all this! You guys must live high on the hog!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"It's kinda that exciting, but it's pretty cool, isn't it?" asked Po.

"I'll say! It looks like a castle here, only it has swords and valuable items and stuff."

"Most of them are figurines and they're priceless, like it's antique or something." Viper said.

"What's so special about these things anyway?" asked Cody.

Everyone gasped in shock and Shifu said, "You've never seen anything like this?"

"Not really. Should I?"

Shifu groans and explains, "This goes all the way 2,000 years ago, even before all of us were born and all this were used in the arts of kung-fu and chinese artistry. Where all of this 'antique' became special that takes back millions of years and it became a special part of chinese culture."

"Oh, all these are old. Why do you use these old pieces of...."

Shifu gave Gizmo an angrily look, almost as if to leave a disrespectful comment about these items and he chuckled nervously and said, "You know what, why don't I just save you the trouble and I'll shut myself up, if that's okay with you."

"Why don't you do that?" Shifu said.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Anyways, this dates back centuries and all of kung-fu was responsible by this turtle behind you."

Cody and the others turned around to see an old turtle holding a staff, bending and meditating at the same time. Cody chuckles and asked, "What's the old turtle doing in this picture?"

"Dude, I don't know. Like, exercise or something?" asked Gizmo.

"Yes, he is exercising."

"You mean to tell me, that that old dude gave kung-fu to the world?" asked Cody.

"Yes, Cody. That 'old dude' gave this love of kung-fu as a way of life. It became known for several things; strength, knowledge, peace, confidence, patience, compassion, discipline and courage. The more you show these strengths, you'll no longer show some signs of weakness. It takes months or even years to get these moves in a graceful position. It shows how tough and invincible you are."

"What he's trying to say is, kung-fu is an art of mastery and it gives you self-respect, self-discipline, self-courage, self-responsiblity, self-confidence, and self-assured." Tigress said.

"Wow, that's really cool." Z said, impressed.

"I'm actually convinced by that. But, I'm not certain that all girls take parts of this, not that I'm not tough or anything. In Pen Gu, I'm not like other girls." Lani said.

Cody scoffed and said, "Yeah, you are. You're trying to be tough, but when you see me, it's like you can't resist me and turn yourself into boy-crazy person."

"Like you would know."

"Can we not let get our egos get in the way this debate, please?" asked Z.

Then, Joe noticed a picture of a snow leopard on the other side of the palace and looked very fierce. He turned to Cody and said, "Dude, come over and look at this."

Cody walked over to Joe's side and asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a cat."

He even saw the younger snow leopard and said, "That's so cute."

Cody looked at the picture and saw both of these pictures and told him, "I don't think either of these pictures look cute to me."

"Well, they have to be cuter."

Tigress saw Joe looking at the snow leopard picture and told him, "Don't be fooled by the eyes, because they're not that cute."

"But, he's a kitten."

"He's smitten with kittens back where he comes from."

"Well, this used to be one of Shifu's students."

"Hey, Shifu. Who's this dude in the picture?"

Shifu turned his attention to Cody and saw the picture of the snow leopard and answered, "That's Tai Lung."

"Tai who?" asked Cody and Joe.

"Tai Lung. He used to be my student.... and my son."

Cody, Joe, Lani and Z looked at each other and said, "No....."

"Yes, it's true." Viper said.

"Dude, you're lyin'." said Cody.

"It's actually true.... dude." Shifu said.

"Did he just say 'dude'?" asked Po.

"Looks like he said it." whispered Crane.

"It was a long time ago, when someone brought him in and I raised him as my son. Though, it didn't take long until I trained him to do kung fu, cause I can figure that he had it in his blood. He didn't have any training before I trained him, he just... had it. As he got older, I was so focused on him to succeed, that no one else would say something negative about it and I would defend him. Then, something terrible happened. It was time to give him the Dragon Scroll to be the Dragon Warrior, but Oogway told him there's darkness in his heart and that I shouldn't give him the scroll. There was one problem; I thought he was wrong, but he was my master and I have to stand by him. So, he became very enraged and destroyed everyone and everything that stood in his way and I couldn't stop what I created. So, after that, they sent him to Chor-Gom prison and remained there for 20 years. I lived in a very deepful regretful state in my life, where I shut almost everyone out and became this strict, critical master to the Five until Po came in my life as the 'Dragon Warrior'. At first, I thought Oogway was kidding, but he was serious about it. I didn't want to accept it and thought there was no way he'll take down Tai Lung, but Oogway made a promise to me, that I'll believe. After he passed away, I had to take in what he said and somehow, he seemed to do some training while he was eating. So, at that point, I decided to gave another go at training him. And he surpassed it. At that point, I believed that he could be the Dragon Warrior. When Tai Lung came back, he attempted to destroy me for the Scroll, but Po took him down himself and brung peace back to the valley.... and to me, and for that, I'm always grateful for that. Since then, things have changed since he showed up and he changed my life and everyone's life. It was amazing." Shifu explained.

"I never would've guessed." said Cody.

"That's because it happened several months ago."

"Dude... you took him down, seriously?" asked Joe.

"Heck yeah, I did! It's awesome!" exclaimed Po.

"I'm beginning to understand how important it is to you guys." said Gizmo.

"It runs in our blood."

"So, Oogway was responsible for it?" asked Lani.

"Yes, he was and he'll be remembered."

* * *

And they had a little history about Tai Lung. It's surprising to see it! Anyways, please give me some good reviews about this one!


	9. Cody's Advice

I'm back. With both Cody and Po sharing some thoughts with each other.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cody's Advice

A few hours later after seeing the entire Jade Palace, Cody laid down on the floor on his guest room at the bunkhouse, just thinking about everything and also something very different. He sighed heavily as he laid his flippers on his head, giving brief thoughts about his home life in Shiverpool.

He had a few rough memories as a kid, growing up with no father and everything and it seems like he's been in a negative environment, but a little positive one in his homelife. He blinked his brown eyes twice as he stared at the ceiling, with nothing on but some candles surrounding him to add to his mood.

Then, he heard a knock on the door and he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Po."

"Come in, man."

Po opened the door and saw Cody with several candles around him. He looked kinda confused as to why he's surrounded in a half-dark room by himself. He got down to the floor and asked, "What's with all the candles?"

"I just felt like I need them to calm my moodiness down a little." said Cody.

"Moodiness?" asked Po, confusedly.

"Yeah, ever since I've been out of my home, it just suddenly feels like every part of my memory in my past has come back to haunt me."

"How so?"

"To be honest, I grew up without a father and I was pretty much raised by a single mom and one older brother. Unless you already know that."

"Well, you have told me that you didn't have a father in your life. Must be sad."

"It is. See, when you grew up without a role model, it just affects the way you grew up and most times, other people judge you because of who you are and what you're gonna be in your future. I was hatched as a 'small egg' and as I grew up, I always doubt myself thinking I was gonna be something big. Anyway, since I left Shiverpool--my old life--I went to Pen Gu Island to kinda give it new life and it changed a lot in my perspective as a rising surfer."

"So, what made you want to be a surfer, anyway?" asked Po.

"Honestly, Big Z came into my life when I was young and he came to Shiverpool and when I got in front him, he gives me a Big Z necklace and lives by his motto, which is also my philosophy, 'never give up, find a way 'cause that's what winners do.' And it stuck to me ever since. No matter what the obstacles are, I can overcome them."

"That's a great thing, buddy. I mean, you focus on the positive side of your life and never seem to take the negativity in notice."

"Sometimes, the negativity affects me in more ways than one, but it's the positive that brings me up, whenever I look at my necklace. That was the first thing that made sense to my life and that's where I live by."

"Amazing. You know, you feel as if you want to become something, but you always doubt yourself regardless of what you are, wheter you're big, small, young or old and everyone doubts that you could do something no one else could do, but you always have to prove them wrong and in time, you find yourself changing the world."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"I had no experience in kung fu when I first started out. I worked at my dad's noodle shop as a cook there--not that I don't like my job, I just like helping my dad out--and we serve nothing but noodles all day long. But, when I heard that they're gonna announce who's gonna be the Dragon Warrior, I just wanted to have a piece of whom it was and to enter this palace. I had tried everything I could think of to get inside there--bamboo stick, climbing in and even did some fireworks there. As soon s the fireworks go off, I took off in the air and I fell down the stadium of the palace and as soon as I woke up, Master OOgway pointed at me and I was the Dragon Warrior, quote 'by mistake'. At first, the others were against me, because of what I am, but one of these days, I had to prove them that I'm cut out for this. Most of them wasn't cool with me, including Tigress. She can be kind of a 'cold-hearted snake' as everyone knows. But with the others, when I got to know some of them, they just slowly started to like me more."

"So, what happened next?" asked Cody.

"Shifu told me that I was destined to defeat Tai Lung and I thought, 'now he just changed every negative thoughts about this panda', but as the next morning came, he was surprised to see me doing kung-fu while eating at the same time. After that, we ended up doing some serious training and I succeeded. Then, it was time, he brought me the Dragon Scroll and when I opened it, there was nothing. And that wasn't the only thing unexpected, Shifu had to stay in the palace to confront Tai Lung by himself and immediately, I had thoughts on my mind that he wouldn't make it. So, I got back to my dad's where, of course, focused on noodles and he gave me the secret ingredient of his secret ingredient soup."

"And what was the secret?"

"It was....nothing."

Cody looked puzzled and asked, "Nothing?"

"Absoultely. Then it hit me, to make something special, you just have to believe it's special. As I looked at the scroll again, I looked at myself and realized that my goal is special...and he was right. So, I got back to the palace to confront Tai Lung by myself and I saw him trying to kill Shifu and had to put a stop on it. Although, running up the stairs is a killer to my weight. Then, he sees me with the scroll and he wanted a piece of it by punching me in the face, but my body pushed me back and slammed him on the face with my belly. So, we were fighting over the scroll and it gave me ultimate awesome powers. As soon as he tried to defeat me, there was no match, because he is too strong and fierce, but when he opened the scroll, he was definitely ticked that there was nothing. So, he tried every attempt to punch me out, and I ended up punching him out as well. And I knocked him out with every part of my body--my back, fist, and my butt, and also my belly. All my body fat was been used as 'dangerous weapons'. After that, he tried to get rid of me, but I got rid of him by using the Wuxi-finger hold, which really works. Soon after, I became a hero to everyone in China and I finally got to be the Dragon Warrior. It takes a little hard work, perseverance and awesomeness to do what I do."

"Dude, that's amazing. You do what you do and you still follow your dreams. That's really awesome."

"See, we've known each other for sometime and you know, you can always still have fun while doing what you do. I get to live out my dream and you live out yours and everything's cool."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, you should be grateful that you have a father, you know."

Po sighed and told him, "Honestly, I've been adopted. My father is a goose and I've been taken in by him for 20-something years, because we have to live with each other everyday. So, I don't know much about my real dad. He died when I was a panda cub."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"You never asked."

"Actually, I kinda did one time."

"How could I forget?"

"You try not to."

They both laughed with each other and goofed off and then Cody sighed happily with a smile on his face and said, "You know, Po, you're a cool guy."

"So are you."

Then, in comes Crane, Mantis and Musaki in Po's room. Mantis screamed, "Close the door!"

They closed the door and then started panting furiously and Crane whispered, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, I don't see him. Let's just lay low for a while."

"Last thing we need is someone in this room." said Musaki.

Po folded his arms and then cleared his throat, which caught all three of their attention. Mantis said, "Quiet, PO. We're gonna get caught."

Then, they froze and turned around slowly and saw Cody and Po in the room, which made them embarassed. Cody waved at them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Cody, Po." said Musaki.

"May I ask why are you guys in my room?"

"We thought it was empty and there was an open door. We didn't know there was anyone here." said Crane.

"So, why are you here?"

"We're in hiding."

"From what?"

"Gizmo chased us and splattered us with paintballs." said Mantis.

"Oh, yeah. I know about that." said Cody.

"You know about this?"

"It's his version of 'hide-and-seek', only in this term, if you get caught, you're bound to be surrounded by paintballs."

"Seriously?"

"Didn't know that."

Then, there were rapid knocks on the door and it was Gizmo's and said, "Open up! I know you're in there!"

Mantis, Musaki and Crane went in for a few places to hide and as soon as he opened the door, Gizmo threw a paintball at Cody and then, sees him with paint and looked embarassed.

"It...slipped?" asked Gizmo.

Cody removed the paint from his face and said, "My flippers are gonna slip."

Gizmo already ran and Cody chased him around the bunkhouse to get him back. Then, he came back and said, "Great talk, man."

"Anytime."

* * *

Amazing chapter, right? There's gonna be more from this story!


	10. Looking at the Stars

My OC characters from 'KFP' and 'Surf's Up' sharing moments. A Gizmo/Musaki moment. Really cool!

* * *

Chapter 10: Looking at the Stars

Late at night, Musaki and Gizmo were at the Peach Tree of Wisdom, looking at the stars at night. Gizmo asked, "So, do you like coming over here at night?"

"Are you kidding? It's the best place to get when I need to get away from it all." Musaki replied.

"How so?"

Musaki sighed and explained, "Well, I like to go there for several reasons; went something is bothering me, when I need some space or get away from it all, have some peace and quiet, write a few songs, look at the stars, any excuse I find to go to the Peach Tree, it always works."

"Wow. I never realized that. So, why did you move in here?"

"Honestly, I've been living with them for a few months and they're really cool to be around. Sure, they're rough around the edges, but at the end of the day, they're a lot of fun, really caring and nice to be around, like I can almost call them my family. Because before, I was so filled with gloom and despair and loneliness. Almost as if my life is pretty much a lonely and depressing one. Simply, because Tai Lung killed my parents when I was very young and I never saw them again. I was the first one to witness them being dead when I was 6 and it was a hard time for me. I had to fend for myself and it was scary to be out there by myself, until some people from Bau Gu Orphanage came in with open arms and brought me in until I could find a family. After they took me in, I got very lonely and depressed, because I'm not over my parents' death. And the strange thing, I never got to say goodbye to them. I try to get outside to make some new friends, but most of them would tease and taunt me for no reason and that really hurts a lot. So, I stopped trusting people and remained in my room for several years. But, every now and then, I would go make some friends nowadays, which became really hard because of my constant grieving. When I told them about how I ended up here, it's like they can relate to it, like they really understand me and I ended up trusting them. But, that changed a few years later when I was 9 or 10, because they were adopted. I had no friends anymore and I was still not over my parents' death and I kept sulking until I was only 12, when I try to get over it, after spending 6 years of torment and loneliness and I dealt with it very good, almost. Anyways, a year later, I was 13 and some pandas came over here and took me away from the Orphanage and prompted me to put in a place where I can call them 'family', and they know me because they used to know my parents. Soon, they brought me here and I've been living with them for a while. They're cool to be around and to talk to...., well almost everyone. Tigress has never been fond of me and mostly, I think she was doing everything to kick me out of the Jade Palace, but aside from our egos, I think we've come a long way. So, it's nice to have families who are so different and likeable to be around and since they like doing kung-fu, now that it's grown to a cool sport, I've adapted to it even before I came here, I had to learn self-defense, which I consider kinda tiring and dificult, but I got through it and I had to learn some serious kung-fu skills. When I exposed these to Po, Shifu and the Five, they really grew impressed and I got involved in their training and they wanted me to be a part of this family and suddenly, here I am. That's how I ended up here."

Gizmo became awestruck when he heard Musaki's story and whispered, "Wow."

Musaki blinked his eyes and said, "I know, right?"

"I mean, I know how that feels, but I never realized that your parents got killed by Tai Lung. I'm so sorry about that."

"Hey, no big. I know they're not physically here, but I feel their spirit everywhere."

"That's something."

"I know. So, what's your story, Giz?"

Gizmo sits down and explains, "How do I put this? I was born in Los Angeles, California and simply a few hours after my birth, my dad completely got physical and extremely violent towards my mom, of course I was just born at the time. She couldn't take anymore of it, so a day or two after my birth, she gave me up to a friend of hers and I got shipped to Antarctica. After that, my father pushed her in the water and she drowned there a few hours later and after that, she died. Then, I got to this place called Shiverpool, where I was adopted by a small family. That's where I first saw Cody, Glen and his mom. They've been my family for somewhat a couple of years. As I grew up, I enjoyed being with them, especially with Cody and he's been really cool to hang around with. A few years later, I was eight years old and something terrible really happened. A ginormous ice storm has broke through the igloo and the wind was so fierce, it soared me up 80 feet in the air and I floated into space for a while, and after a few hours, I went away from Antarctica to California. When I woke up, I was in a foster home. I still had that picture of Cody and I fear that I would forget all about him and his family, too. Anyways, after I arrived in L.A., I've made several friends there, lived in a foster home, did some serious surfing, skateboarding and music talent. It's cool, but I still miss Cody a lot. Then, when I was 12, I moved to Pen Gu Island, where I saw Cody for the first time in 4 years and we've been catching up where we stopped off at. We were back together ever since."

Musaki became totally surprised by Gizmo's story and asked, "Was that really hard for you?"

Gizmo sighed and answered, "It was hard at first, but I kinda got used to it for a while. I mean, it sucks, but what could I do about it? At least, I got back with Cody and that's all that really matters to me."

Musaki chuckled and realizes that he and Gizmo have the same personalities, and the same stories they had and they have been through a lot. Gizmo told him, "I like looking at the stars, also."

"Shut up! Really?" asked Musaki, excitedly.

"Yeah, man. Every night, I watch the sunset and the stars. It gives me a peace of mind and everything. It's so peaceful, you could think really peaceful thoughts in there."

"That's awesome. I guess we have the same things in common."

"Hey, guys. What you doin'?" asked Po.

Gizmo and Musaki turned around and saw Po and Cody walking to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to check on them. Cody asked, "What you doing here, man?"

"Looking at the stars, as always." he answered.

"How's it going, Saki-man?"

"Pretty good." Musaki said.

"Saki-man?" Po asked.

Cody turned to Po and said, "Well, I thought of the nickname. Lil' Saki's cool and all, but don't you think he needs two nicknames?"

"Hey, Musaki? What would you do if someone called you Saki-man?" Po asked.

"I like the new nickname."

Cody smiled at Po and Po laughed softly and said, "You made your point."

"Don't I always?" asked Cody.

* * *

Sweet! Great stuff, right? Stay tuned for next chapter!


	11. Danger Alert!

And this is where the adventure will begin and the friendship steps in!

* * *

Chapter 11: Danger Alert!

The next day, Zeng flew over to the Jade Palace, really frantic-like and went over to the front of the palace, panting and shouting hysterically. He screamed, "MASTER SHIFU!!!"

Shifu walked through the doors and saw Zeng, looking at bit panic-striken and asked, "What is it, Zeng?"

"Oh, master. I have very, very bad news. Completely bad news, sir! Horrible, horrible, horrible and terrifying news."

"Zeng?"

"Yes, master?"

"WHAT'S THE NEWS?!!" he shouted.

Zeng took a few gulps and explained, "Tai Lung is coming back!"

Shifu's face froze when he heard what Zeng said. He was in complete disbelief as if this was for real. He asked, "What's the purpose?"

"He's coming for Musaki. He said something about putting him in his doom."

He couldn't believe that Tai Lung is coming all the way from Chor-Gom prison to defeat Musaki. He turned to him and said, "I'll take care of this."

"Are you kidding? You could get killed OR WORSE!!" Zeng screamed.

Shifu grabbed Zeng by the robe, shook him and screamed, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!! I won't be going at this alone, because I'll have Po, the Five, and some new apprentices coming along."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I-I just hope you know what you're doing."

Zeng flew away, nervous-like and decides to go back to the bunkhouse and warn his students that Tai Lung is coming back again. When he got to the kitchen, the students looked at Shifu in complete despair and concern. Viper asked, "What's wrong, master?'

Shifu looked up at everyone and said, "I have bad news for all of you."

"What is it, master?" asked Tigress.

Shifu sighed in disbelief and despair and said, "Tai Lung is coming here."

Everyone completely got shocked and couldn't believe what they were hearing. Po asked, "He's coming back?"

"Yes, Po.... for Musaki."

Musaki dropped his jaw and felt completely scared about this. Everyone looked at him and Cody asked Shifu, "Why is he coming for Musaki?"

"Tai Lung killed them and he always said, he's gonna get his rampage. I fear that I'm gonna lose my adopted son."

"Well, he ain't gonna be anywhere near this kid, not if he get through us first!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right! We will tear this sucker UP!" Gizmo said.

"Whoa, Giz! I didn't know you were so combative." Lani said.

"Yeah, well. Musaki's my friend and I wouldn't let anyone do something to him."

"He's also my little brother and I won't let him anywhere near him, also." Po said.

"So, are you all with me?" asked Gizmo.

Lani, Z, Cody, Joe, Viper, Shifu, Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Tigress looked themselves and at Musaki and realize that they will protect him at all costs. Tigress said, "We've got to....for Musaki."

"Yeah, we'll protect the kid. This Tai Lung will be defeated by all of this...." Z said, as he let out his 'A' game.

"We're gonna stick it out and protect him." said Viper.

"With all you guys here, anything's possible." said Crane.

"Well, hey. We're surfers and we're gonna be kung-fu warriors." Joe said.

Musaki looked at them and realized how lucky he is to have protectors around him. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Thanks, you guys. I'm so glad I'm here.'

Musaki walked back in the kitchen and everyone sees that he's ready for whatever comes and he'll be protected, but will also show the strength to fight back. Everyone puts their paws, hands, flippers together and Po said, "On the count of three, one, two, three.... Furious Thirteen!"

"FURIOUS THIRTEEN!" everyone exclaimed.

Musaki chuckled and asked, "Furious Thirteen?"

"Well, there's thirteen of us here. So, we'll all be invincible as 13 of us take down Tai Lung." Po said.

"Good enough."

"Everyone get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Shifu said.

Everyone dispersed in to their own rooms and Shifu turned off all the lights, shut the kitchen door and walked back to his room for some sleep, because tomorrow will be an extreme and invincible day.

* * *

Came up with Furious Thirteen, because there's 13 warriors in this; Cody, Lani, Z, Chicken Joe, Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Musaki and Gizmo. The adventure is coming soon! Stick around!


	12. Ready to Fight!

The Surf's Up character's first kung-fu battle. It's totally awesome! Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 12: Ready to Fight

The next day comes along and Po, Shifu, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Tigress, Musaki, Cody, Joe, Lani, Z and Gizmo stood in front of the Jade Palace stairs, waiting for Tai Lung to show up. They all looked extremely confident to see where this is going. Cody looked extremely ready to showcase some serious kung-fu and take it up a notch.

Shifu looked at Cody and asked, "You ready for this?"

Cody puts on his game face and replied, "I've been ready for this since I came here."

As the thunder strikes, in comes a shadow figure standing towards them and when they looked up, they see Tai Lung standing in front of them. He snarled at most of them and he turned to Shifu and said, "Master..."

"_Was _your master. Not anymore." Shifu said.

He took a look at the others and asked, "Who are they?"

"They're my new warriors for the week."

Tai Lung laughed hysterically at them and said, "Them?! Where did they come from?"

"We're from Pen Gu Island. And between you and me and everyone else here, you picked a bad time to mess with us." Z said.

"No, actually, I picked a much better time to mess with you all!"

"Like we could care less." Gizmo said.

Tai Lung took a look at Gizmo, got down on his face and said, "I would kill you all if I have to."

Then, Gizmo got to his face and said, "I wish you would."

Tai Lung definitely looked intimidated between Gizmo, but scoffed and said, "He has no power. I'm not here for the runts. I only came to avenge Musaki."

"Forget it! He doesn't want to be involved by you." said Po.

Then, to Tai Lung's surprise, he saw the Dragon Warrior standing there, guarding Musaki, in which he grew really agitated. He folded his arms and asked, "You're actually caring for this piece of junk with legs?"

"Hey, buddy! This piece of junk happens to be my little brother and you don't know who you're dealing with." Po said.

"You can't possibly protect this little prodigy."

"Prodi-what? Speak english, butt-ugly." said Musaki.

Tai Lung dropped his jaw in shock and anger and said, "That's it! I will kill you dead!"

"You'll have to go through me!" Shifu said.

"And me!" exclaimed Po.

"And us five!" Crane said.

"And, us too! Who the heck do you think you are, you stink flavored hairball?" asked Cody.

Then, Tai Lung growled and leaped over the air to attack. Shifu said, "Everyone, fight!"

As soon as Tai Lung got to the ground, Gizmo and Cody gave him a completely beating. Cody knocked him out with his feet and kicked him in the face and then, Gizmo got a stick and beat him in the back, head and in the nuts. Gizmo panted furiously and looks at Cody, which he was impressed to see and gave him a knuckle-touch. Tai Lung growled and took the stick away from Gizmo and beaten him up with it repeatedly. Cody grabbed the stick and Tai Lung was still holding it and they both struggled to let them go, but Cody had a big plan. He thought quickly and then, broke the stick in half, spun around and smacked it in Tai Lung's butt. He shrieking loudly and then, pushed him off the steps.

Cody panted furiously and turned his attention to Gizmo and asked, "You okay, little bro?"

Gizmo got up and said, "Way to kick butt, Code-ster."

Cody chuckled and got him up and went towards the back of the palace to see where he's at. They see him fighting with the others. Joe and Z leaped in the tree and waited until he comes in and drops acrons on his head. Z said, "All right. We're gonna drop some acorns."

"Are acorns like nuts?" Joe asked.

Z sighed and answered, "Yes, they're nuts."

"All right. So what do we do after that?"

"We'll leap him over and swing him around. Do you know any kung-fu moves?"

Joe cracked his head and replied, "Dude, does the sky turn blue?"

Z didn't want to answer that, but in his thoughts, he was taking that response as a 'yes'. Tai Lung came around the tree and Z said, "Now!"

They dropped every pieces of acorns on Tai Lung's head, hard. He sees them in tree, but turns around and find they're gone. He growled lowly and asked, "Where are they?"

Then, he received a surprise flip from out of nowhere and fell down to the ground. He looked up and there was Z and Joe, standing there. He asked, "Guess you didn't know we were in the tree, right?"

He growled lowly and said, "You're so dead!"

He swung some punches at him, but Z had to outsmart him and punched him in the nose, and kicked him in the nuts, which sent him flying to the air.

"Whoa." Joe said.

"It's your turn."

Then, Tai Lung fell down on the floor, and Joe grabbed him by the tail and then, starts spinning faster and faster and faster in it and then throws him up, jumps up and kicks him in the face, slugged him in the jaw and does some kung-fu warrior cries. Then, he flicks him in the face and falls down. Joe, Gizmo and Cody were surprised to see Joe kung-fu moves. He turns to his friends and winks at them, gives them the peace sign.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Cody said.

"It's most excellence and totally radical." Joe said.

Then, Tai Lung leaps up and sees Lani, Viper and Tigress in the other side of the hill. Lani heads first and got on his back and strangled his neck and kicked him repeatedly. He demands her to get off, but refused to do so. She pokes him in the eye, then gets off and Tigress slugged him in the face while Viper leaps in and swipes him with her tail, which sent him flying.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Lani asked.

"Three girls can take him down. Tigress, you climb up the tree. When you see Tai Lung, jump up and claw him in the face, Lani, do your somersault trick and swipe him with your feet and I'll tail-swipe him." Viper said.

Tigress climbed up on the tree and waited for Tai Lung to appear. Then, he whispered, "Where are these stupid girls?"

Offended by that comment, Tigress swoops in and lands on his back, then she punches her in the face and then, uses her claws to scratch his face up. He screamed and then, she head-butted him. Then, she picks him up and asks, "Stupid girls, huh?"

She throws him and passed him off to Lani, and did a backflip trick and then, kicked him harder in the face with that move. Then, he got to his feet and tripped him over and stumbled, then he rolled him to Viper and did some serious tail-swiping for 7 times.

Then, Mantis, Crane and Monkey came in and took him down a notch. Monkey got first, started charging him, leaped up and kicked him in the stomach with his feet, then he knocked him down hard, using his wrists. Then, he threw him up in the air, while Crane flies up, kicks him in the face and throws him down on the ground. Mantis got in and used his pincers to catch Tai Lung's tail. He screamed loudly and beat him up with these pincers.

"That's how we do it." said Mantis.

Then, the thunder strikes and here comes Po and Shifu, standing, ready to fight. Tai Lung chuckled mischeviously and said, "This will be interesting."

"Enough talk! Fight now!" Po screamed.

Po ran to him and kicked him in the face, but Tai Lung struck back and kicked him as well. Then, Po leaped up and used his belly to send him airborne, and when he got down, he used his butt to knock him down and tripped and ran himself over in a tree, but he swung back and did a corkscrew kick towards Po, but Shifu leaped up and kicked him backwards. He panted furiously and Po said, "Thanks, master."

"Don't mention it, panda. Seriously." he replied.

Then, Tai Lung screamed loudly and charged over all of them, and knocked them all down mercilessly. Musaki was mortified to see them all--new friends and family-- knocked down and beaten by Tai Lung. Tai Lung beat down Po, Crane, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Joe, Cody, Mantis, Monkey, Lani, Gizmo and Z-- all beaten down by Tai Lung. What Musaki saw was horrifying for him to see the ones close to him defeated.

He grew furious and thought that he should fight for them and for himself also. Tai Lung started laughing loudly and Musaki sees him raise his claws up and determined to kill them. He looks up and sees Gizmo's paintball gun and fires 5 shots at Tai Lung, filling him with paintballs.

It caught his attention and Musaki wasn't gonna take this anymore, so he had to fight back. He asked, "You want a piece of me?"

* * *

The battle rages on and it'll be completely way awesome!


	13. Fighting Back

We'll see how it ends and the battle goes to a supernatural side. It's amazing!

* * *

Chapter 13: Fighting Back

Musaki ran towards Tai Lung and shoots several paintballs at him, which made Tai Lung furious. He screamed, "ENOUGH!!!"

"That's what you get for messing with my family and my friends." Musaki said.

"What friends and family? They're useless!"

"The same to you."

Tai Lung couldn't believe what Musaki just said to him and for that, he wasn't gonna take it well, so he leaped to the air and attempted to kill him, but Musaki stepped back and fell down on the ground, instead. He got up and asked, "Is that all you got?"

"There's a lot more and then some."

"Bring it on, then!"

Musaki releases his arms and several amounts of supernatural powers came towards Tai Lung, and struck him down hard. Then, a white and grey light got in all over Musaki and he transformed in a yellow and blue panda with ginormous super powers. Tai Lung looked at him and asked, "What are you?"

"Ultra-Super Musaki. You don't want to mess with this dude!"

Then, Tai Lung ran towards him, but as soon as he leaped in the air, he got zapped by an invisible force field and flew backwards to the tree. Then, he quickly got into Tai Lung and kicked him in the shin, face, stomach and legs, then head-butted him hard and suddenly, he lifts him up with no hands and spins around in the air, going more faster and then, slams his body down to the ground.

The others got up and saw Musaki's changing alter-ego. Po was surprised that Musaki has an ultra-ego with super powers. He said, "Whoa, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Of course."

Cody was amazed to see what Musaki has done. He said, "Dude, you knocked him out."

Tai Lung groaned and then, got himself up and said, "I'm not done with you fools yet!"

"Fools?" asked Shifu.

"Please, the only fool around here is you!" shrieked Gizmo.

"I resent that!"

Then, Musaki saw how irritated Cody got with Tai Lung and sees a little mystical power over his flipper and it got so massive, he screamed loudly and there were beams of colored lights and mystical blue lights surrounding the sky and he puts his flippers together and another stream of beams struck on Tai Lung.

"Whoa..." Joe said.

"Cody!" Lani exclaimed.

They didn't know that there was a supernatural power towards Cody and Musaki said, "I see I'm not the only one who takes a power for the supernatural."

Then, Cody looked at his flipper and there were mystical magic powers surrounding him and he didn't believe it at first, but he felt it all over him. Shifu said, "Everyone, let's finish this once and for all!"

Shifu grabbed Cody's hand, then, Musaki's, Po's and everyone else grabbed their hands, closed their eyes and concentrated as they let out a spiritual warrior supernatural power coming towards them. Tai Lung cackled deviously and thought they were out of their minds, but then, the ground starts rumbling and he could hear a distant roar a mile away.

Then, comes all the colors of the rainbow combined together with a mystic power and in comes a purple-green dragon coming in and goes after Tai Lung. He starts running to escape, but the dragon already caught him and gobbled him up and then, he could hear someone laughing in there.

He asked, "Who's there?"

Then, comes a supernatural spirit and he heard Musaki's voice inside the dragon and replies, "Your worst nightmare!"

Tai Lung started screaming as Musaki's spirit, repeatedly beaten him down and slugged him and finally, sends him down to his doom and then, the dragon disappears. Everyone opened their eyes and sees no sight of Tai Lung anywhere.

They started cheering and high-fiving each other for their victory. Shifu told them, "Well done, students!"

Everyone went crazy and started cheering with each other and then, Tigress came towards Cody and wanted to plant a kiss on him, but Lani stepped in and stopped him, and then, she kissed him in the lips.

Musaki and Gizmo looked disgusted by the kiss and said, in unison, "Get a room!"

"No, get a closet!" Z said.

"Forget the closet. Get a cave!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Okay, you guys are seriously gonna make me puke here." Po said.

Cody chuckled and said, "Sorry, man."

"There's not enough words to describe to say how I am extremely proud of you all and I'm extremely more proud of Musaki for releasing his newfound powers to take down Tai Lung." said Shifu.

"Thanks, master." Musaki said.

He turned to Cody, Lani, Z, Joe and Gizmo and told them, "You five are extremely showing your excellence to the kung-fu way, even though it's been a week, it seems like you've been doing this for eternity."

"Well, it's all because of you, man." said Shifu.

That warmed Shifu's heart and said, "Thank you....Master Maverick."

Cody gasped and said, "Master Maverick? I could get used to this."

"I do hope your journey here may be the biggest journey you'll have when you come back to Pen Gu Island."

"Thanks, master. I'll keep this experience for the rest of my life."

"Let's hope he doesn't overdo it." Z said.

"You're now known as the Kung Fu Surfer Warriors."

Everyone was in complete shock and surprise when Shifu dubbed them as Kung Fu Surfer Warriors. They looked at Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Musaki and they were all happy for them. Soon enough, they left the palace and went to town, where they see the entire town citizens and cheered for them, because of their massive fight.

"Wow, big crowd." Joe said.

"I know, right? It's huge!" Cody said.

Then, all the towns people lifted them all up except for Z--cause he's too heavy and they patted him instead--and showed them all to the world. Musaki looked at them and said, "They're really surfer warriors."

"Yeah, Lil' Saki. They're really awesome. I tell you, if it wasn't for you, we'd still be knocked out cold." Po said.

"I wouldn't bet on that, because my powers saved you guys' butts. But hey, at least they were in good use, so that's good enough for me."

* * *

Big surprise, right? A supernatural power towards Cody and Musaki. How cool is that? Stay tuned for more!


	14. Warriors for Life

Some Musaki/Gizmo bonding moments along with an awesome scene in this story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Warriors for Life

The next morning, after the battle with Tai Lung, Cody was the only one that was awake and he walked around the bunkhouse and opened the door to the front and feels the wind stroking through his fur. He suddenly feels at peace in China and he sees some leaves falling out of the trees all over. He took a deep breath and sighed contendly, like his adventure became interesting.

Then, he turns around and sees Musaki doing some exercise. He was curious to know what he was doing. He walked over towards the Peach Tree and sees him stretching his legs and arms, which he found surprising. Then, Musaki turned around and saw Cody standing there.

He chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just feel like getting up in the morning after a crazy day of battling. What are you doing?" Cody said.

"Doing some yoga."

"Really?"

"Absoultely. If you've been living in an orphanage for 10 years, you just have to recapture what's left of your missing childhood. And I've been taught yoga since I was 8. It's a way to get off some of that anger and try to get you in a peaceful place inside of you."

"Wow. Could I join?"

"Of course."

Cody walked towards Musaki as they started doing yoga together. They lifted one foot in the air, stretched their leg around, made a tree pose, and did a push-up position while lifting their bellies up. Cody made a few grunts of efforts, like he's kinda struggling, but starting to get the hang of it anyway. He looks at Musaki and asks, "Does it seem painful?"

Musaki turned to Cody and said, "It kinda does, but it's not that painful. You pretty much get used to it. It's the one way where you can bring yourself, your body and mind into total relaxation."

Cody panted slowly and continued doing some yoga. He chuckled slightly and thinks that it'll get some good exercise for major surfing. Musaki could see him struggling a little, but he's getting the hang of it already.

"It seems kinda difficult, but once you get used to it, that's where your mind and spirit flows with you and yoga is kinda like an escapism, for me. Whenever I feel a little depressed, moody or needed to relax, that's my saving grace."

"My saving grace is surfing. I just love to surf all the time and when I get on the waves, it gives me so much energy and strength and I just want to take it all in, you know?" Cody said.

"I know what you mean...sort of. I do kung-fu everyday. It never stops having great exercise when you learn self-defensive and it's like, super-cool. I guess being a kung-fu master does have it's promise and you always like to use your skills for good use only."

"What's it been like for you guys? I mean, are they like family to you or..." Cody asked.

"Yeah, we've been family for over the course for a few months, I guess. At first, I was so nervous about how they're gonna react when I came here, but now, we've been getting along pretty well and it's been pretty cool to sort of get to know them better."

"I bet it's been difficult for you, right?"

"Basically, it's been difficult for me at first, because I don't know if all of them will get along with me. Tigress, of course. At first, she didn't seem too fond of me and didn't want me around here, but we broke through the ice fairly quickly and we've been like family. Besides, when you're still in grieving, it's kinda hard to move forward because I relived that experience over and over again and I was only three at that point. It's kinda hard to lose your parents that early."

"That's incredible. I never realized that this really happened to you."

"Yeah, well, it still hurts. But it kinda heals away for a short time. I mean, you never know when it'll heal."

Cody nodded his head and really understood him more. Musaki sighed and said, "I guess that about does it for yoga. Wanna head back inside?"

"Of course."

"I gotta say, you did completely well with the yoga. And yesterday for that matter. When you exposed your supernatural powers, I was like 'Whoa! What?! Dude, that's amazing!' I mean, I actually really believed that you would bring in some crazy powers inside of you."

"Well, it's like I had to let out some of my inner-supernatural side. Totally unexpected."

"I know, right?"

* * *

A few hours dropped by and Cody, Z, Lani, Joe and Gizmo came into the podium in the back of the Jade Palace, where there's a ginormous crowd cheering and going completely insane, kinda like a rock concert. Z looks at Cody and said, "Wow. Big crowd."

"I know, man. I've never expected something cooler like this." Cody said.

"I've never experienced this kind of international fame since I first came to China. I mean, they were going bananas."

"How so?" asked Gizmo.

"Like, crazy bananas."

"You were pretty big then, weren't ya?" asked Joe.

"You know me. I'm famous. It's really cool either way."

Then, Po, Shifu, Musaki and the Five came to the center of the stage, which made the crowd scream even higher and higher and higher as they came in. They were all smiles and started to embrace the entire crowd. Then, all the cheers were silent as Shifu started to speak.

"Thank you all! This past week, we have received some new warriors who have defeated Tai Lung yesterday. And I'm getting the sense that we should congratulate the ones that made it all possible. We would most likely do that, but first, I would like to take the time to say they were trained over the course of the week and by that battle, they have succeeded. And for that, we are forever grateful. On behalf of myself, the Dragon Warrior, Musaki, The Furious Five and everyone in China, it gives me great pleasure to bring out the Kung Fu Surfer Warriors!"

All the audience went gaga over them and Cody, Big Z, Lani, Chicken Joe and Gizmo stepped to the stage and sees the entire audience going buck-wild. They all smiled and waved to them. There were confetti, fireworks and streamers everywhere and they have never acknowledged anything like this before. Then, Tigress and Po presented them with some medals as they go around everyone of them that resembles warriors. One medal says, "Cody: Invincible", "Lani: Unstoppable", "Chicken Joe: Radical", "Big Z: Irresistible" and "Gizmo: Cunning." They all raised their hands up in the air as they feel the honor.

All of them bowed to them as a sign that resembles 'warrior'. Gizmo smiled and said, "Amazing."

"Giz, this is really awesome, man." Cody said.

"All I gotta say is, this is really radical!" Joe exclaimed.

"Same here, man."

* * *

Awesomeness! The next chapter will definitely blow ya mind.


	15. The Music Competition

This will be a complete interest of wrapping up this story. And no, it's not the end. There's still plenty more of this story, cause I'm reaching the end of this awesome story.

Note that there are three songs in this chapter, and please don't have a cow about it.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Music Competition

A few hours after the medal-winning acception, the gang headed towards town and they spot a flyer that says, 'Music competition tonight at the Bushido Stadium'. Shifu turned to them and asked, "Do any of you sing?"

"Not me, man." Cody said.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison.

"You never sang before?" asked Viper.

"Never in a million years. Nor do I dance, either. I just surf all the time."

"Dude, you just gotta let the performance side out of you!" Po exclaimed.

"Trust me, it'll make you feel awesomer!" Musaki said.

Cody looked kinda nervous about it, but he looked more nervous that he has to sing it in front of millions of people. Po told him, "Dude, you're gonna do great. I'm sure your voice is incredible."

"Well, I don't know about that." he said, nervously.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be awesome, trust me." said Gizmo.

Cody seems like he's willing to try it out, just to see if it can be fun. He asked, "What do I have to do?"

"Basically, what we do is write a song or figure out what song you're gonna do and then, showcase it that day." Shifu answered.

"How do you do it at the last minute, man?" asked Cody.

"Mostly, it's not so last minute, but other times, we kinda do it a few hours before the event and it shows an awesome performance. All the crowd's adrenaline will pump up and it fills you up with complete energy." Crane answered.

Cody sighed and looked at the others and replied, "I'm willing to try it out. Let's see what happens."

Everyone cheered and exploded with a burst of happiness and excitement at the same time, knowing that Cody's willing to participate in this event. Cody felt a little intimidated at first, but he's ready for whatever comes his way.

* * *

A few hours later, the gang showed up in Bushido Stadium at the music competition, where millions of people were looking forward to see what's coming. Everyone hung out in the seats and some in backstage, looking forward to see who can surpass it. Most of them have butterflies in their stomachs, and others felt completely confident that they're gonna rock this stage.

The stage manager called out Musaki's name and he received some high-fives, hugs and support from everyone. He ran towards the stage and sees everyone cheering and applauding for Musaki. Then, he grabs the mic and said, "Well, this is a song that I wrote when I was about 6 years old, I guess and it's an extreme honor to play this for you guys tonight. I hope you like it."

The crowd cheers loudly as the music starts playing a song and Musaki took the mic and sung his heart out.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

Cody looked at Musaki backstage and he was surprised that he poured out all of his emotions through the song. It's like a different person on the stage and is breaking free of his comfort zone.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

He ends the song, whispering, "Don't forget."

The crowd started roaring with complete excitement and Musaki took his bow as he saw all the audience giving him a standing ovation. He breaks out the peace sign and said, "Thank you guys very much!"

He walked off the stage, feeling good about himself. He saw Cody standing there, looking happy and he said, "Awesome job, man!"

"Thanks, dude." he said, catching his breath.

Then, the stage manager called for Po, as he walked to the stage and the crowd went completely bananas about the Dragon Warrior in the stage. He said, "It's really nice to see you all here. It is extremely awesome to perform in this stage tonight!"

The crowd went wild as the music starts playing. Then, Po took charge of the microphone and started singing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go _

_When you look me in the eyes._

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

_Whoa, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

The crowd went insane as they gave Po a standing ovation for his awesome performance. He gave a bow, peace sign and said, "Thank you! You're all awesome!"

He left the stage and went backstage in good spirits. He saw Cody there and said, "You're up next."

Cody's eyes grew smaller and at that point, he was extremely horrified about this entire ordeal. He just felt like he couldn't face himself out there, but he heard the voice coming out of his mind;

_'Kid, never give up. Find a way, that's what winners do.'_

And another voice came into his mind, also;

_'You're gonna do awesome! You'll rock the stage tonight! It's all you, dude!'_

That gave him an extra boost of confidence that he'll go out there and give it his all. He brought in his 'A' game and heads off to the stage, where there's a huge screaming crowd, screaming for Cody. He looked surprised and noticed that they want to see him shine. Then, he picks up the mic and said, "Hey, what's up? I've never done this before, so I hope you guys like this one."

The crowd starts bursting with cheers and then, the music starts and he starts singing like he never sang before.

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_

_I need to count on myself instead_

_(Did you ever)_

_Lose yourself to get what you want_

_(Did you ever)  
Get on a ride, then wanna get off_

_(Did you ever)  
Push away the ones you should've held close_

_Did you ever let go_

_Did you ever not know_

Then, he started to make a few moves, which gave the audience a big surprise.

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that it my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy that means what I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

The gang were surprised about Cody's voice that he sung _**great! **_They just couldn't believe that there was something inside of him, besides surfing and stuff.

_How will I know that there's a path worth taking?_

_Should I question every move I make?_

_With all I've lost, my heart is breaking_

_I don't wanna make the same mistakes_

_(Did you ever)_

_Doubt that your drsam will ever come true_

_(Did you ever)  
Blame the world, but never blame you?_

_(Did you ever)  
Try to live a lie again_

_I don't wanna play this game if I can't play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_I wanna make this right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy that means just what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Oh, hold up_

_Do what you think_

_Bring it on now_

_Gotta work on my swing_

_Gotta do my own thing_

_Oh, hold up_

Then, he did some dancing and he made a breakdancing move with kung-fu mixed in and everyone went bananas about that. Then, Cody turned to the audience and saw Big Z, Lani and Joe cheering for him. He smiled at them as he continued singing.

_It's no good at all to see yourself_

_And not recognize your face_

_Out on my own, it's such a scary place_

_The answers are all inside of me_

_All I gotta do is believe_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot_

_That's who I am, that is my plan_

_Will I end up on top again_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on me....._

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy that means what I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can bet on me_

The crowd completely went bonkers and they gave Cody a standing ovation as they kept screaming, cheering and clapping for his awesomeness. He panted heavily and then sees Z, Joe, Lani and Gizmo cheering for him. He gave them a bow, and said, "Thank you, guys!"

Then, he walked out of the stage, where he sees Po and Musaki standing there, looking extremely happy. Musaki said, "That was mind-blowing. I love it!"

"So did I! You rocked tonight!" Po exclaimed.

"That was scary, but it was scary-good, man." Cody said.

"Hey, like I said, you're gonna rock the stage. You rocked the waves, and now you rocked out the audience. That's cool." Musaki said.

"So, how does it feel to be a rock star for a night?"

"It is AWESOME!" Cody exclaimed.

"Congrats, Cody!"

Cody turns around and sees Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress, Big Z, Lani, Chicken Joe and Gizmo coming out to congratulate Cody. Gizmo came in and said, "Dude, you knocked it out of the ballpark! That was completely awesome! You rocked like a friggin' rock star!"

"Thanks, man."

"Dude, that was radical, man! Most excellent!" Joe exclaimed.

"Thanks, Joe."

They did their signature handshake they did and ends with a quick hug and everything. Lani came in and said, "Gotta say, you're like a rockstar tonight."

"Well, seems like somebody enjoyed this show."

"Don't think you've gone completely rocking out. You still surf, though." Z said.

"That's what my passion is."

"Your passion resembles all three-- surfing, kung-fu and singing. All those three are the skills that you have." Shifu said.

"Thanks, man. I love China."

"And China loves you back."

* * *

_**To be soon concluded...**_

The three songs are: "Don't Forget" from Demi Lovato, "When You Look Me in the Eyes" from Jonas Brothers and "Bet On It" from High School Musical 2. Bet you never expected Cody Maverick to sing in this story. Awesome, right?


	16. Departure

Well, this is the final chapter of 'Kung Fu Penguins'. I can't believe it's been two months since I started. It has to end somewhere, right?

* * *

Chapter 16: Departure

The next morning, Cody, Big Z, Chicken Joe, Lani and Gizmo were on the front of the Jade Palace and sees the others saying their goodbyes to Po, Shifu, The Five and Musaki for coming to their place for a week.

Po gave Cody the biggest hug ever until Cody couldn't breathe, because Po hugged him tightly. He said, straining, "Dude, can you let go of me? I can't breathe."

He releases Cody and exhaled deeply, like he got some air back. Po said, "Sorry, buddy. I just can't believe that you're really going back."

"Hey, well, I would live here if I could."

"Can you?"

"Nah, man. But I'll drop by for a visit sometime."

Po smiled at Cody and said, "Thanks, dude."

"Master Cody, it seems like yesterday since you came here to China and I cannot believe the week has been going faster every second. So, I thought it would be a great thing to give you this necklace, so you would remember everything about China." Shifu said.

Cody looked at the necklace and put in on his neck and said, "Thanks, man. I'll try to use some super kung-fu moves when I'm back in Pen Gu, surfing the waves."

"I will be forever grateful that you came here."

"So will we."

Shifu bowed to Cody and he did the same and whispered, "Weird."

Gizmo and Musaki were hugging each other and giving each other high-fives and stuff. He asked, "Do you really have to go back?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I gotta head back to Pen Gu Island, to be closer to Cody and living out the surfing dream. But you can come by and watch me surf." Gizmo said.

"Cool! Can we go now?" asked Musaki.

Shifu chuckled and told Musaki, "We will head back to Pen Gu someday."

Musaki smiled and said, "All right. It's been fun meeting you."

"You, too, dude."

The two did their signature hand-shake and hug mixed in together. Musaki said, "I'm gonna miss you, man."

"Same here, dude."

Lani, Joe and Big Z said their goodbyes to the Furious Five and did their bows together. Viper looked at Joe and told him, "It's like a real joy to have you around."

"Hey, same here, Viper. Doing kung-fu is so radical." Joe said.

Cody came in behind Joe and told him, "Everything you do is radical, man."

"True. Very true."

"You guys are really good friends, aren't you?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah, we've been friends before the Surfing Competition and we've been like brothers ever since." Cody replied.

"Only in different species." Lani said.

"Are you guys really boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Monkey.

Cody and Lani looked at each other nervously and she asked, "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that he needs an answer to." Crane said.

"Well, there's a possibility." Lani said.

"I think we have a better chance at being boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe share a kiss or two or--" Cody said.

"Or get a room!" Gizmo shouted.

"Cool it, lil' bro. We're not gonna do anything crazy."

"I hope not." Z said.

"So, I guess...this is it. You're really leaving." said Tigress.

"Yeah, but I'll still remember you guys. I mean, you brought kung-fu to our lives and we're gonna use these skills when we're surfing." Cody said.

"I would be looking forward to see what our kung-fu skills does with your surfing skills." Crane said.

"If you guys are ever in Pen Gu, please plan to look us up." Z said.

"And maybe we'll get you to experience what we do there." Lani said.

"We'll be looking forward to that!" Monkey exclaimed.

Po came close to them and he's at a loss for words, because he's in a deep amount of emotions that his new friends-- or old friends-- are leaving. He said, "I guess you guys--have to--"

"You're not gonna get all emotional and everything, aren't you?" asked Gizmo.

"The last thing China needs is an emotional Dragon Warrior. It could completely affect your personality." Cody said.

Po chuckled softly as his emerald eyes got misty-eyed, like he was never gonna see them again. Cody looked at him and said, "Thanks for everything, man."

"We're all gonna miss you a lot, you know?" Lani said.

Po had to keep it together, but he just couldn't let his tears stop him from falling and said, "Come here."

They leaped over to him and gave him a hug. Po whispered, "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you too." Joe said.

He lets go and goes to Shifu and the Five and hugged them also. Shifu looked at Gizmo and told him, "Watch over Cody."

"Dude, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him." Gizmo said.

"Who's gonna keep an eye on you, dude?" Cody asked.

"We'll miss you guys." Po said.

"So will we."

"We'll come to Pen Gu for a visit and see how this looks like." Crane said.

"You can fly there if you want."

"That's true. He does have wings, though. And maybe I can tag along, simply because I'm small and everything." Mantis said.

"Cool with us."

Then, they went to Musaki and gave him a hug as well. Musaki said, "I bet Pen Gu is really awesome."

"It is. You should see everything from there--the beach, sunset, waves. The whole place is really beautiful." said Cody.

"Yes, I bet."

"We'll miss you, Lil' Saki-dude." Joe said.

"I'll miss you guys too."

They went down the stairs and the others watched them go. Then, they turned around and waved good-bye to them and they waved back. Soon, they went down to town, where a bunch of citizens were cheering and applauding them. It's like they never expected them to have a goodbye cheer, but they deserved it anyway.

"Wow. I'll miss this place." said Gizmo.

"So will we." said Cody.

Back at the Jade Palace, they could hear the cheering coming from the town. Po said, "These guys are so cool to be with."

"Yes, they are, panda. Great people. Let's head back inside." Shifu said.

They turned around and came back inside the palace and Shifu stopped to have a last look and smiled to himself and for them and that they'll expect great things from them. He thought to himself, 'Thank you for everything. We are so grateful that you came over to China.'

_Back at Pen Gu Island_

Gizmo was surfing the waves and did a kung-fu trick, where he leaps in the air, does a backflip and falls back to the board without falling down the water. And then, he does another one when he leaps his board out of the air and lands back on the water. Cody, Joe, and Z cheered for him and couldn't believe the amazing trick he did. He paddled back to where they are and sees them looking crazy-happy.

"That was radical, dude!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, man. It seems like you're giving it all you. When you flew up in the air and just went back on the board and then, when you came back to zero gravity, it was so awesome! I liked it." Cody said.

Gizmo sighed with exhaustion and relief and said, "Thanks, dude."

"No probs."

Joe and Cody saw the next wave and they both went at it. Soon, Cody did a move where he's familiar with the kung-fu moves and did a double-flip and held his body upside-down and then, as he board flies up, he flips his feet back to the board and landed back on the waves. Soon, Joe did another move where he makes a speeding truck sound and he flew up in the air and did a serious backflip move and landed on his feet.

They both paddled back to where Z and Gizmo are, but Lani's with them also. She told them, "Great move, boys."

"Thanks." Joe and Cody said.

"Yeah, that was most excellent!" Gizmo said.

"I know, right?"

"So, how many of you guys still remember being about us being in China and all?" asked Lani.

Cody sighed and said, "I don't know, looking back on it, it's ben one of the most awesomest experience of my life so far. I mean, from seeing Po and Shifu again to meeting the Furious Five and all, they're so cool."

"Yeah, especially when Tigress got your butt kicked, dude." Joe said.

They started laughing and Cody laughed sarcastically also and said, "She doesn't know who she messed with."

"Oh, please. You could jump on a sea urchin let alone getting beaten by a tiger." Z said.

"Whatever." Cody scoffed.

"But, you know, we're just playing a little joke on you, right?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah, I figured that."

"I mean, it's really amazing that we're being reffered to as the 'Kung-Fu Surfer Warriors.'" Z said.

"From my perspective, it has been an awesome experience, to say the least." said Lani.

Everyone agreed that it was one of the best experience ever and they put their flippers together and said, "Kung-Fu Surfer Warriors!"

Then, they saw one wave coming in and they all wanted a huge slice of it, so they paddled their surfboards and surfed together to catch that one wave. Everyone surfed through the tube of the wave and from that point, they'll always have that memory of being in China and did some serious kung-fu fighting ever.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, this is the end of 'Kung Fu Penguins'. I hope you guys like it! If you didn't know this was a sequel, feel free to read my first KFP/Surf's Up crossover, 'Surfing Pandas and Penguins'. It's totally cool! Thanks for sending all the reviews from me. Peace!


End file.
